Juste un lapin et un chat
by Simakai
Summary: Fluff NicePants. Fluff fluff fluff.
1. Chapter 1

HAHAHA cerveau de merde qui veut écrire des fics en pleine fin de session je te hais. Je crois que tout le dark que j'écris dans "Du fil à retordre" devait me faire écrire du fluff pour compenser. Alors voici du NicePants tout cute parce que j'aime les crack pairings. Enjoy.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"Pas encore lui!" se dit-il en voyant entrer le grand lapin bleu dans le restaurant. Comme si son humeur n'était pas déjà assez mauvaise, il allait encore devoir servir ce gars-là. Toujours souriant, toujours l'air content. Toujours aussi irritant de voir des gens aussi heureux venir le narguer à son travail.

-Hé Burgy! Comment ça va aujourd'hui!

-Je peux prendre votre commande?

-Oh, sois pas si froid avec moi…

-Je parle pas tant que vous avez pas acheté quelque chose. Politique de la compagnie.

-Un glamburger alors, s'il te plaît.

-Ça marche.

Il l'argent des mains du lapin, lui rendit la monnaie, puis alla préparer le glamburger dans la cuisine en arrière. "Burgy", brr. Un surnom terrible d'un surnom horrible. Le lapin le regardait de l'autre côté du comptoir, toujours souriant. Burgerpants finit d'emballer le burger scintillant et s'alluma une cigarette avant d'aller le rejoindre.

-Je peux manger au comptoir?

-Fais comme tu veux, tant que tu ne laisses pas de saletés.

Burgerpants s'écrasa sur sa caisse en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder l'autre qui prenait une bouchée de burger mauve.

-Alors tu fais l'horaire de soir tout seul encore?

-Ouaip. Et j'ai aussi fait toute la journée.

-Wow! Tu dois vraiment aimer ton travail pour être là aussi longtemps!

Irrité, Burgerpants se tourna vers le lapin.

-Est-ce que c'est supposé être une blague? Je la trouve vraiment pas drôle.

Le sourire du lapin se figea finalement. Burgerpants se redressa et prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette qu'il expira longuement, avant d'ajouter, avec son sourire le plus sarcastique:

-Mes heures supplémentaires ne sont pas compensées, et je suis bouclé dans la graisse et les brillants mauves pour seize heures sans pause, et je suis supposé aimer ça?

-Oh! Je suis désolé… tu dois être épuisé.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Burgerpants écrasa sa cigarette sur le comptoir et jeta le mégot dans une poubelle à ses pieds. Mal à l'aise, le lapin continuait de manger son glamburger.

-Est-ce que tu as faim? demanda-t-il soudainement. Si tu n'as pas eu de pause, tu n'as peut-être pas eu le temps de manger?

-J'ai grignoté un peu quand il n'y avait pas de clients, marmonna le chat. Mais je n'ai pas eu de vrai repas de la journée.

-Oh non… je peux te payer un glamburger si tu veux...

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait à être aussi aimable! Le patron était dans le bureau du fond, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de hausser le ton, alors il se contenta de lui faire à nouveau un horrible sourire sarcastique.

-Bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais pas le manger avant ma pause inexistante de toute façon. Laisse tomber, ma vie est déjà foutue, ça ne peut pas aller plus mal.

Le lapin allait répondre, quand un autre client entra dans le restaurant, et Burgerpants s'empressa de prendre sa commande.

De quoi il se mêlait celui-là? Sa vie était déjà assez misérable, pas besoin de se faire narguer en plus… décidément, les gens attirants avaient une vie meilleure et ne lui apportaient rien de bon. Pour qui il se prenait, avec son allure élancée, sa fourrure douce, ses longues oreilles et son beau sourire qui devait faire fondre toutes les filles? Il avait bien vu les collégiennes qui tournaient autour de son chariot à nice cream en gloussant et en essayant d'avoir son attention… il n'y a pas de justice en ce bas monde.

Burgerpants finit d'emballer la commande pour emporter, et la donna au client en le remerciant. Celui-ci ne lui dit pas merci, ne lui accorda même pas un regard et s'en alla aussitôt.

-Tu vois comment sont les gens ici?

-C'est vrai que le service à la clientèle ce n'est pas facile… c'est beaucoup de pression. Mais je crois que les sourires attirent les sourires!

-Facile à dire pour quelqu'un comme toi, marmonna Burgerpants.

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, dit le lapin.

-Rien, rien…

Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait finir son putain de glamburger et foutre le camp? Burgerpants en avait marre, marre, marre…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes temps libres, Burgy?

-Pour le peu que j'ai…

-Tu dois quand même faire quelque chose, non?

-... j'écoute des films. J'ai toujours voulu être acteur, alors je regarde beaucoup de films. Des films humains, des films de monstres.

-Acteur! Tu serais très bon, tu es tellement expressif et si mignon!

Burgerpants ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre s'excitait comme ça. Quel idiot. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter le compliment dans sa tête. "Expressif" ça il pouvait le comprendre, il exagérait souvent ses expressions, justement parce qu'il aimait jouer la comédie. Mais "mignon"?

-Arrête ça tout de suite! s'exclama Burgerpants d'un air renfrogné.

-Arrêter quoi? demanda le lapin, l'air innocent.

-Tes… tes salades, répliqua le chat, plus timidement.

-Mais voyons, je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout…

Le lapin étira la main au-dessus du comptoir et posa la patte sur l'épaule de Burgerpants. Celui-ci sentit son poil se hérisser de surprise.

-Ne crois pas que tu n'as pas d'avenir, Burgy, je suis sûr qu'un futur meilleur t'attend et que tu pourras réaliser tes rêves!

Tous les muscles tendus, ses poils tombant en touffe à force d'être hérissés, Burgerpants avait le visage complètement crispé.

-Et… et puis quoi encore?

Le lapin lui tapota l'épaule avant de finalement le lâcher. Il finit sa dernière bouchée de glamburger et lança le papier à la poubelle après l'avoir froissé en boule. Burgerpants se sentait couvert de sueur et de poils collés et complètement répugnant. Et il avait encore deux heures de boulot à passer comme ça. Super chouette.

-Attends, s'exclama le lapin, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit en courant du restaurant, et y revint trente secondes plus tard, toujours en courant. Il tendit au chat orange une friandise glacée, une de celles de son chariot.

-Tu peux toujours manger ça, non? Et j'y ai mis un message spécial. C'est la maison qui offre!

Burgerpants prit le biscicle, hésitant. C'était froid, et il n'aimait pas le froid, mais il avait faim et il avait juste envie de voir l'autre partir.

-... merci.

-De rien! Tu peux le manger quand tu veux, il reste froid tant qu'il est dans ton inventaire. À la prochaine!

Bon, il filait enfin. Il avait l'air gêné, il s'était dépêché. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il n'aimait pas sa tronche? Burgerpants ouvrit l'emballage sans trop y penser, et commença à grignoter le biscicle sans même le séparer. Il vit un bout de papier tomber sur le comptoir. Ça devait être le fameux message spécial. Il le prit et lut…

"Je t'invite au cinéma à New Home pour ta prochaine journée de congé. Texte-moi la date!

-Nice, XXX-XXX-XXXX"

Burgerpants s'étouffa avec la glace, et il lui fallut un bon moment pour reprendre son souffle.

O*O*O

Nice marchait vite. Il se sentait rougir, et la chaleur des Hotlands ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il valait mieux retourner à Snowdin au plus vite. Il se dirigea vers le ferry et paya le passeur d'une main tremblante.

Il avait osé! Enfin, il avait osé lui donner cette fameuse glace qu'il gardait depuis un moment juste pour lui. C'était le moment idéal, il venait de lui dire qu'il aimait le cinéma, ça tombait à pic… mais il se sentait tellement nerveux malgré tout! Si jamais il le prenait mal… si jamais il pensait que c'était une blague…

Il regardait l'eau filer dans les tunnels sans trop la voir. Il voulait vraiment remonter le moral à ce pauvre chat! Nice était son propre patron, il décidait de son horaire et de son lieu de travail, ce qui était une lourde responsabilité en soi, mais avoir un patron aussi difficile semblait peser si lourdement sur Burgerpants...

Son téléphone vibra un coup. Nice le sortit de ses poches, les mains un peu tremblantes. Il lui répondait déjà…?

"Je ne crois pas pouvoir sortir avec toi, désolé."

Nice sentit son coeur faire un plongeon dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à taper frénétiquement:

"Ce n'est qu'une sortie amicale, je voulais juste te remonter le moral. Comment puis-je te faire changer d'avis?"

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Bien sûr, il devait encore travailler, il devait y avoir des clients, ou son patron… il eut le temps d'arriver à Snowdin avant que son téléphone ne vibre à nouveau.

"J'ai décidé de ne plus m'investir avec des gens attirants."

Nice lâcha son téléphone dans la neige, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans ses pattes et le reprendre. Heureusement, la neige n'avait pas pénétré l'appareil, qui fonctionnait toujours. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses pensées allant dans toutes les directions. Il se remit à marcher vers sa maison, en essayant de mettre les choses en ordre.

Burgerpants le mettait dans la catégorie des "gens attirants". Il lui disait qu'il le trouvait beau! Wow wow wow wow wow!

Il ne voulait pas s'investir avec cette catégorie de gens. Merde merde merde merde merde!

Il avait décidé ça… il devait avoir eu de mauvaises expériences. Peut-être s'était-on déjà moqué de lui. Pauvre minet dont les espoirs étaient brisés les uns après les autres!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça?

Il finit par arriver chez lui, et il enleva ses souliers avant de s'installer sur le divan de son salon pour tenter de trouver une réponse acceptable. Il finit par taper:

"Oh, ça veut dire que tu me trouves attirant? Je suis très flatté! Mais j'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaître. Et je voudrais que tu puisses me juger avec autre chose que mon apparence. Est-ce que c'est possible?"

Encore une fois, la réponse se faisait tarder. Nice se roulait par terre en serrant un coussin contre lui pour laisser sortir sa nervosité. Finalement, le bzzz se fit entendre, et il prit son téléphone comme un homme à la mer s'accroche à une bouée.

"Après-demain. Je risque d'être fatigué, alors ne t'attends pas à grand chose. J'espère que le film sera bon."

Nice sentit son coeur remonter enfin dans sa poitrine. Il lui écrit rapidement un lieu et une heure de rencontre, confirma le tout, puis il se sentit voleter jusque dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi! Il allait sortir avec Burgerpants!

Il le trouvait tellement mignon, avec ses mimiques exagérées, son poil touffu et ses petites oreilles rondes! Et en même temps si cool, quand il fumait la cigarette, ou quand il arrivait à servir les clients sans faire d'erreur dans leur commande, même à la fin d'une semaine de travail de plus de 72 heures! Il voulait tellement le voir… heureux, détendu. Il aimait voir les gens heureux, souriants, mais il ne pouvait s'enlever le sourire crispé de ce chat malheureux de la tête. Il voulait le voir sourire pour vrai.

O*O*O

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter aussi facilement? Il allait se faire avoir, c'est sûr. Il devait y avoir un tas de caméras cachées partout. Il allait se ridiculiser. Il était tellement nerveux. Il avait de la difficulté à mettre une patte devant l'autre.

Nice l'attendait devant le cinéma, comme prévu, et il leva la main pour le saluer en le voyant. Merde, il était trop cool avec ses lunettes fumées, sa chemise décontractée et ses jeans moulants. Burgerpants fit automatiquement demi-tour et marcha dans la direction opposée. Il était trop bien habillé, trop séduisant. C'était un piège, il n'allait pas tomber dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Burgy? Le cinéma est par là!

Le chat sentit une patte se poser sur son épaule pour le retenir. Sa queue se hérissa, mais il s'arrêta. Il réalisa qu'il avait l'air idiot de s'en aller après que l'autre l'ait vu. C'était trop tard, il ne voulait pas foncer dans le piège, mais le piège lui fonçait dessus.

-Ah! Euh… bonjour… Nice.

-Haha, oui, bonjour Burgy! Ça fait changement de ne pas te voir dans ton uniforme de travail, ça te va bien!

Il n'avait mis que le premier t-shirt propre qu'il avait pu trouver dans sa commode avec une paire de shorts noirs. Il se sentait comme le premier idiot venu à côté d'un mannequin professionnel. Il était un peu irrité, envers lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé plus sérieusement à ses vêtements, et envers Nice parce que son sourire l'irritait. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux de le voir?

-Ouais, ouais. Alors, ce film? Qu'est-ce qui joue aujourd'hui?

-Il y a un film de romance d'humain, un animé pour enfants, ou la dernière production de Mettaton. J'imagine qu'on ne va pas voir le dernier choix…

-En effet. Allons pour la romance, je n'ai pas beaucoup de références pour ce genre de films dans ma collection.

Alors que Nice achetait les billets, Burgerpants se rendit compte du piège dans lequel il venait de tomber: il avait choisi la romance. La ROMANCE. RO-MAN-CE. Il allait voir une production romantique avec ce mec bizarre qui s'était fait beau pour leur sortie. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe.

-Allons, dépêche-toi, le film va commencer!

Et Burgerpants sentit Nice le prendre par le bras et le tirer dans le cinéma. Il s'était complètement figé, la seule chose qui bougeait chez lui était la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Nice achetait des sacs de popcorn et des liqueurs, puis l'emmenait dans la salle prendre les meilleures places. La salle était presque vide, à part quelques couples. Burgerpants acheva d'exploser intérieurement en se disant qu'ils passeraient peut-être pour un couple et qu'ils devaient avoir l'air du couple le plus ridicule ayant jamais pénétré dans cette salle de cinéma.

-Ça va, Burgy? Tu as l'air un peu fiévreux…

Nice approcha sa main de la tête du félin, mais celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur juste à temps pour s'écarter de sa trajectoire dangereuse.

-Ça va, ça va… juste un peu nerveux. Je… n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller au cinéma. Je regarde plutôt des DVDs à la maison.

-Tu parlais de ta collection tout à l'heure… tu as ramassé beaucoup de films?

-... pas mal, oui. Quelques centaines.

Nice lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

-Belle collection! J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Les lumières se tamisèrent juste à temps pour éviter à Burgerpants d'être vu en train de rougir comme une tomate. Quoi, il sous-entendait qu'il voulait venir chez lui! Et puis quoi encore? Regarder des films ensemble, à deux sur le sofa? Main dans la main? Et puis après… Non, il se moquait de lui, c'était ridicule.

O*O*O

Nice sentait bien que Burgerpants était nerveux et mal à l'aise, mais lui-même s'était rarement senti aussi agité intérieurement. Heureusement, le film commençait. Il prit quelques bouchées de popcorn et tenta de se détendre dans son siège.

Le film était une romance humaine typique. Nice n'embarquait pas trop dans l'histoire, mais quand il se tourna vers son compagnon, il vit que celui-ci fixait intensément l'écran, et il se tenait au bout de son siège. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il étudiait les acteurs: il était captivé. Nice était heureux de voir le chat aussi passionné, et il le regardait plus que le film.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait cessé de s'intéresser au film, mais Nice ne se rendit pas compte qu'une scène plus osée jouait. Burgerpants rougissait et avait détourné la tête de l'écran… et il s'était rendu compte que Nice le regardait. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, les pattes devant son visage. Nice se rendit compte qu'il avait dû le gêner terriblement en le regardant comme ça, et il se pencha vers le chat pour lui murmurer des excuses à l'oreille. Celui-ci hocha un peu la tête, puis se concentra à nouveau à l'écran aussitôt que la scène osée fut terminée. Mais il était plus méfiant, et il jetait de petits regards à Nice de temps en temps. Il se sentait si mal d'avoir brisé sa concentration, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder!

Le film se termina dans un dernier baiser, et les lumières se rallumèrent alors que le générique défilait. Nice se leva, mais il remarqua que Burgerpants était toujours attentif à ce qui se passait à l'écran. Il devait vouloir retenir les noms des acteurs et de ceux qui faisaient le film… un véritable passionné. Il se rassit donc, jusqu'à ce que le générique soit finalement terminé.

-Alors, tu as aimé le film?

Le chat se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas.

-Bon, alors je suppose qu'on peut y aller, l'employé attend après nous pour faire le ménage…

Burgerpants finit par se lever et suivre Nice hors de la salle. Le lapin se sentait tellement nerveux, mais il devait lui demander…

-Tu veux venir… prendre un café? On pourra discuter du film.

-Heu… je sais pas trop…

-S'il te plaît, ce serait dommage de finir maintenant…

-Bon, d'accord… si tu le dis.

Content, il se retenait pour ne pas prendre le chat dans ses bras. Il était étrangement charmé par son côté grognon, surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait vu aussi passionné. Il en voulait plus. Plus de temps avec lui. Plus d'expressions, plus d'émotions. Il se sentait tellement heureux, léger…

Ils entrèrent dans le premier café qu'ils virent sur la rue principale, se commandèrent du liquide brun couvert de mousse de lait, et s'assirent sur une banquette au fond de la salle avec leurs tasses. Nice posa quelques questions techniques sur le film auxquelles il aurait bien été incapable de répondre lui-même, et Burgerpants lui répondait avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme. Il fallut un bon moment pour épuiser le sujet. Finalement, Nice posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

-Alors… j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas trop d'être sorti avec quelqu'un "d'attirant" comme moi!

Il regretta un peu sa question quand il vit toute expression quitter le visage du chat. Au moins il n'était pas en colère…

-Non. Pas trop.

-Tant mieux! Parce que j'ai l'intention de recommencer!

Nice vit distinctement la rougeur escalader le long du visage du félin. Lui-même se sentait les joues très chaudes après lui avoir dit ce qu'il pensait de façon aussi audacieuse! Burgerpants finit par lui répondre en se tortillant les pattes.

-Je… je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de bien intéressant chez un mec ordinaire comme moi…

-Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour au restaurant, j'aime bien tes expressions, et ton côté mignon. Après aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus convaincu! Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble à nouveau!

O*O*O

Explosion mentale. Quand est-ce que les caméras allaient finir par sortir? Ce mec était clairement quelques classes au-dessus de lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait des trucs pareils? Il allait finir par y croire s'il continuait comme ça… y croire, et se laisser avoir…

-Et je t'avais dit d'arrêter tes salades!

-Ce… ne sont pas des salades…

Bon, et maintenant, il avait l'air blessé. Décidément, soit il était un excellent comédien, soit il était dingue. Dingue de s'intéresser à un idiot sans avenir comme lui. Burgerpants ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et il s'agitait sur son siège.

-Euh… désolé… J'ai juste de la misère à te croire. Je… ne t'ai pas très bien traité jusqu'à maintenant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi. Personne n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi de toute façon.

-C'est pas vrai, pauvre Burgyyyyyyy!

Et avant qu'il ait pu l'empêcher, il sentit les bras de Nice autour de lui. Son corps s'était complètement tendu, sa queue toute hérissée derrière lui. Le lapin était tout chaud et doux contre lui, et autant la sensation elle-même était agréable, autant il se sentait très inconfortable d'être dans cette position en public. Bon, il n'y avait pas d'autres clients dans le café, et le barista était occupé derrière son comptoir, mais quand même…

Soudainement, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, entre ses deux oreilles. Le lapin le caressait là pour le détendre, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde à faire à un premier rendez-vous… mais merde merde merde… il était un _chat_ , pas un lapin…

 _Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Burgerpants se détendait malgré lui. Enfin, son _corps_ se détendait et laissait échapper ce… ronronnement. Son _esprit_ était en totale panique. Il finit par articuler quelques mots:

-Pas… pas en public, Nice…

Le lapin finit par le lâcher, l'air gêné.

-Désolé! Je… je n'avais pas réalisé… et tu avais l'air si bien…

-Peut-être un peu trop, marmonna le chat.

-On peut continuer en privé si tu préfères, répliqua Nice d'un air taquin. Chez toi ou chez moi?

-Pas le premier soir, répondit Burgerpants d'un ton sarcastique avec un sourire forcé.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, les joues rouges, tous deux tendus… et finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Deux rires nerveux. Mais Burgerpants se disait qu'il allait lui laisser sa chance, et accepter de sortir à nouveau avec lui. Un beau gosse cinglé et un sans avenir grognon. Ils allaient faire une drôle de paire.

O*O*O

Lorsque Nice retourna à l'Emporium, le lendemain de leur sortie, il vit Burgerpants servir la file de clients avec son habituel sourire forcé. Mais il avait l'air plus calme, plus détendu, malgré la foule de gens. Il n'entra pas avant que tout le monde soit sorti ou installé à table, pour ne pas ajouter de la pression au pauvre employé solitaire.

-Salut Burgy! Ça va?

-Je peux prendre votre commande?

Un peu peiné de la froideur du chat, il commanda un glamburger même s'il n'avait pas faim.

-Désolé, politique du magasin, je ne peux parler qu'aux clients qui achètent, dit Burgerpants en lui donnant le burger emballé. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps. Pour répondre à la question, ça a déjà été pire.

Il détourna les yeux avant d'ajouter timidement:

-Merci pour la sortie, ça m'a fait du bien je crois.

Nice retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

-Je suis vraiment content de te l'entendre dire. Je vais te laisser travailler maintenant, mais tu peux me texter quand tu veux! N'oublie pas de me laisser savoir tes prochains congés!

-Ouais… à la prochaine.

Nice sortit du restaurant et mit le burger dans ses poches, le gardant pour plus tard. Il ne rêvait que du moment où il pourrait sortir à nouveau avec lui… non, soyons honnêtes: il ne rêvait que du moment où il pourrait à nouveau l'entendre ronronner.

Ce qu'il était mignon!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

J'ai des envies de RP, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, ben je m'attendais pas à faire un deuxième chapitre pour cette fic mais alors loin de là, mais la fin de session m'a inspirée de ce côté-là, on dirait! Alors plus de fluff très fluffy, j'espère que vous allez aimer! En tout cas j'ai bien aimé faire contraster leurs personnalités.

J'ai eu du plaisir à inclure quelques personnages des Hotlands que j'aime bien et que je voudrais plus élaborer éventuellement (mon plus gros crack ship du jeu après Nicepants c'est Fuku Fire et Sk8er girl huhuhu)

Sinon en écrivant je me suis dit que Nice avait ces options-là dans son menu ACT quand il est en "date" avec Burgerpants:  
*Flirt *Sweettalk  
*Hug *Smile

Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Nice attendait derrière le complexe MTT depuis quelques minutes, en regardant sa montre à toutes les dix secondes à peu près, quand il se fit accoster par deux filles louches. Elles le prirent chacune par un bras et l'entraînèrent à leur "magasin", un coin miteux avec une table sale. Elles essayaient de lui vendre un tas de choses fraîchement déterrées des ordures, et il avait beau refuser poliment, elles insistaient encore et encore.

-Allons, beau gosse, essaie ce chapeau de cowboy, je suis sûre que ça t'ira, genre, super trop bien!

-... mes oreilles n'entrent pas là-dedans…

-Est-ce que tu veux un fusil? Je suis sûre que t'as toujours rêvé d'avoir un fusil! BANG BANG!

-Non… laissez-moi filer… j'ai un rendez-vous…

Les deux filles se mirent à glousser derrière leurs mains. Lui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Oh, un rendez-vous?

-Genre, un rendez-vous galant?

-Un beau gosse comme lui, c'est sûr qu'il a un rendez-vous ou deux.

-Mais pourquoi il attend son rendez-vous dans la ruelle?

-Ouais, ça serait pas mieux dans le lobby de l'hôtel?

-C'est peut-être pas un rendez-vous, genre, très chic…

Le lapin se sentait rougir, mais il n'arrivait pas à placer un mot. Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose derrière lui le tirait par le bras, assez fort pour l'entraîner.

-Oh, c'est Burgerpants!

-C'est genre, ton ami?

-C'est lui ton rendez-vous, beau gosse?

-Tu devrais plutôt sortir avec moi!

-Mais il doit lui donner plein de glamburgers…

Nice sentit une odeur familière de tabac. C'était vraiment Burgerpants! Et en se tournant pour le regarder, Nice vit qu'il n'avait vraiment mais vraiment pas l'air content.

-NON MAIS vous allez le lâcher un peu, les filles? Il est à moi, houste!

Et Nice se laissa entraîner par le bras en trébuchant à moitié tout au long de la ruelle, tandis que les deux filles louches continuaient de glousser et de caqueter. Est-ce que ses longues oreilles lui avaient joué des tours, ou bien est-ce que Burgy avait vraiment dit "il est à moi"? En tout cas, pour le moment, il avait l'air furieux… mais Nice se sentait tellement heureux…

Cela faisait un mois depuis leur premier rendez-vous au cinéma. Depuis, on ne pouvait pas dire que les choses avaient vraiment progressé, même s'ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Ils étaient retournés au cinéma, ils allaient au restaurant, rien de très formel. Nice était content de voir Burgerpants se détendre de plus en plus en sa présence… mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus qu'un ami pour lui. Nice aurait aimé lui prendre la patte, le tenir par l'épaule… _le gratter entre les oreilles pour le faire ronronner_ … mais le chat se désistait toujours, évitait le contact, sans rien dire, sans rien lui expliquer.

Alors de se sentir pris par le bras aussi fermement, aussi jalousement, de l'entendre dire un truc aussi possessif, après un mois à se demander s'il le voyait comme un petit copain, ou comme un simple ami… Nice se sentait aux anges.

O*O*O

C'était vraiment une journée de merde, se disait Burgerpants qui marchait à grandes enjambées en traînant toujours Nice par le bras derrière lui. D'abord un achalandage de fou au comptoir et le boss qui lui gueulait dessus toute la journée, puis Bratty et Catty qui avaient mis le grappin sur Nice dans la ruelle. Décidément, tout allait de travers.

Nice qui était assez gentil pour l'attendre après le travail. Nice qui avait accepté d'attendre dans la ruelle parce que le patron commençait avoir des doutes sur eux et qu'il ne voulait SURTOUT PAS qu'il soit au courant sinon il allait se faire rabattre les oreilles avec ça pour l'éternité et que tout le complexe allait être au courant. Déjà qu'il faisait de sa vie professionnelle un enfer, pas besoin qu'il se mêle de sa vie privée. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que les deux commères traîneraient dans ce coin et iraient jusqu'à l'emmener à leur "magasin"... Maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'elles ne s'étaient pas trop ouvert la trappe…

Soudainement il se rendit compte qu'il traînait Nice derrière lui comme ça depuis un bon moment, qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une rue passante qu'il ne connaissait pas trop parce qu'il avait marché sans faire attention. Bravo, champion. Ça s'améliore pas cette journée.

Il s'arrêta et lâcha le bras de Nice en se tournant vers lui, gardant les yeux baissés. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour s'excuser - merde, il lui avait même pas encore dit bonjour! Mais le lapin, au lieu de se fâcher, lui sauta plutôt dans les bras. Burgerpants se figea automatiquement.

-Burgyyyyy! Merci de m'avoir sauvé, je ne savais pas comment m'en aller, et elles n'arrêtaient pas de jacasser, et…

-Euh… ouais… bonsoir, Nice…

Au bout de quelques instants d'immobilité suante, il se secoua un peu pour s'extirper de l'étreinte du lapin. Il était déjà assez gêné de la situation comme ça… ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue… et il sortait du boulot, il devait être dégueulasse… il devait sentir la graisse de glamburger et de starfait jusque dans son âme...

Pourtant, Nice lui souriait. Il lui souriait toujours, et c'était tellement aveuglant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner les yeux en rougissant à chaque fois. Être beau et grand ça donnait tellement de points bonus à un sourire qu'il en voyait des étoiles. C'était dur de se prendre ça en pleine face constamment, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

-Alors… on allait où, déjà, ce soir? demanda Nice.

-Au… au café? bredouilla Burgerpants. Mais… je ne sais plus trop où c'était…

Il ne savait pas non plus où ils étaient, et si on lui avait demandé son âge à l'instant il ne l'aurait probablement pas su non plus.

-Je ne suis pas du coin, alors je ne sais pas non plus, répondit Nice. Mais on peut toujours se promener jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un endroit qui ait l'air chouette!

-Oui… bonne idée...!

Et ils continuèrent sur cette rue inconnue, en marchant normalement et côte à côte cette fois-ci. Avec un peu de chance, la soirée allait être meilleure que la journée.

O*O*O

Nice était très content de sa soirée jusqu'à présent. Burgy l'avait sauvé des deux commères en se montrant possessif à son égard, il avait pu le prendre dans ses bras pendant une dizaine de secondes, et maintenant ils marchaient ensemble en parlant normalement de leur journée. S'il avait eu le courage de lui prendre la main en ce moment, il aurait été le lapin le plus heureux sous la montagne.

Mais bon, il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser. Il ne voulait pas que toute sa chance lui file entre les doigts! Burgerpants s'était allumé une cigarette et il avait l'air de se détendre enfin, et c'était déjà très bien. Maintenant ils marchaient en bordure d'un parc, et lorsque Nice lui proposa de faire un détour et de traverser le parc, Burgerpants accepta. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt au milieu de haies sèches taillées, de sculptures et de bancs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de végétation dans les Hotlands, alors on compensait comme on pouvait visiblement…

-ATTENTION VOUS DEUX, JE PASSE!

Nice eut à peine le temps de voir qui venait de crier - une fille mauve en uniforme scolaire sur un skateboard - quand il sentit qu'on le poussait, et il tomba au sol, les fesses dans l'herbe, avant de sentir sur son ventre un poids qui lui coupa le souffle.

-DÉSOLÉE, LES AMOUREUX!

La voix de la fille s'éloignait. Au moins elle ne s'était pas fait mal, mais…

Le poids sur son ventre, c'était Burgerpants. Un Burgerpants un peu sonné qui était allongé sur lui, entre ses jambes. Nice fit un effort surmonstrueux pour éloigner de son esprit les pensées impures qui tentaient d'y pénétrer… inspireexpireinspireexpirefuuuuuuuuufuuuuuuuu

-Aïe… pourrait pas faire un peu plus attention, cette gamine?

Burgerpants se secoua un peu la tête, avant de finalement comprendre dans quelle position ils étaient tombés. Nice vit très distinctement la progression du rouge de bas en haut sur son visage. Et il était sûr que ce n'était pas mieux de son côté, il se sentait bouillir sur place… vitevitedirequelquechosefautselajouercoolviteviteviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite

-Tu… ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère? finit par sortir Nice.

Les yeux écarquillés, le poil hérissé, la queue raide, Burgy secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Nice, sans réfléchir, entoura son cou de ses bras et lui serra la tête contre sa poitrine… maiskeskejesuisentraindefaireilvoudraplusjamaismeparleraprèsçanononononononononon

-... Nice…?

-Oui?

-Toi, tu t'es fait mal?

-Non, je suis juste en train de profiter de la situation.

Et il rigola pendant que son cerveau était en train d'imploser et que Burgerpants se débattait pour se défaire de l'étreinte autour de son cou.

O*O*O

Le combat avait été acharné pendant dix longues secondes, mais Nice finit par lâcher prise, et Burgerpants recula de quelques mètres sur ses coudes et ses talons à toute vitesse.

Il ne se sentait pas fâché, mais il était très gêné de la situation, et surtout déboussolé. Il s'était fait pousser par la skateboardeuse, et il avait entraîné Nice dans sa chute, et il se sentait très mal de l'avoir poussé ainsi, et Nice sentait la vanille sucrée, et il était vraiment bien contre lui, et ils étaient en plein milieu d'un parc public, et il lui disait vouloir profiter de la situation, et finalement ça faisait vraiment beaucoup trop d'informations pour ce qu'il était capable d'analyser.

-C-c'est pas le moment pour… "profiter de la situation", ok?

-... désolé?

Et Nice continuait de rigoler. C'était un rire nerveux, et Burgerpants ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais il était un peu agacé quand même. Et surtout embarassé. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois environ, et il ne s'habituait pas à l'attention… physique… que Nice lui donnait parfois. Si au moins il ne s'essayait pas toujours en public…

En fait il ne savait pas trop ce qu'impliquait de "sortir avec" Nice, et c'était probablement ce qui le bloquait le plus quand celui-ci voulait lui donner de l'affection. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, "sortir avec" quelqu'un. Mais il avait la chance de "sortir avec" quelqu'un de tellement aimable et beau et souriant, et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance inespérée, mais il ne savait pas comment le garder, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait rien à part qu'il était vraiment très très embarassé de tout ça.

Burgerpants finit par se remettre debout, il s'épousseta un peu, puis il tendit la patte à Nice pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, mais il pouvait au moins faire ça. Nice saisit la patte tendue et se remit en position verticale. Et il garda entre ses pattes la patte que Burgerpants tentait de retirer.

-À quoi tu joues?

-Je me demandais juste… à quel moment je pourrais profiter de la situation.

-Est-ce qu-que… on pourrait… parler d-de ça… dans un endroit… un p-peu moins… ouvert? béguaya Burgerpants.

-Oui, bien sûr!

Bon, eh bien, on dirait que Nice se posait les mêmes questions que lui sur ce qu'impliquait "sortir ensemble" et que ça allait se régler ce soir. Burgerpants n'était absolument pas préparé à ça mentalement, après une longue journée de travail et tout ce qui venait de se passer de travers. Les choses n'auraient pas pu être un peu plus simples? Vraiment, quelle soirée horrible.

O*O*O

Nice ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il n'avait aucun regret. Quelle soirée merveilleuse! Il tenait la patte de Burgerpants dans la sienne, et il le suivait dans la rue. Le chat avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé son chemin, et il les emmenait au café où ils allaient généralement après leurs sorties au cinéma. L'endroit était vide à part pour le barista derrière son comptoir, comme d'habitude (et Nice se demandait vaguement comment il faisait pour que les affaires marchent et que l'endroit reste ouvert s'ils étaient les seuls clients.) Ils se prirent deux tasses et allèrent au fond de la salle, sur la banquette.

-Alors…

-Bon…

-Euh, vas-y!

-Non, toi d'abord!

C'était ce genre de moment qui est toujours gênant. Nice décida de prendre l'initiative et de reposer la question qu'il avait osé poser quelques minutes plus tôt dans le parc.

-Alors, Burgy, quand penses-tu pouvoir me laisser "profiter de la situation"? C'est que j'aime bien les calins, et je t'aime bien toi aussi…

Le visage de Burgerpants sembla se rétracter, perdant toute expression.

-C'est… direct, ça.

-Je m'attends à ce que tu le sois aussi.

-Eh bien… je suis timide et nerveux et je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air d'un parfait crétin. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que tu me trouves, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais…

Et il marmonna quelque chose que Nice ne put entendre. Celui-ci approcha son oreille.

-Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Burgerpants hésita un moment en rougissant, avant de répéter, à peine plus fort:

-Mais je t'aime bien aussi.

Nice sautillait de joie sur la banquette, pendant que Burgerpants se cachait le visage en faisant semblant de boire son café. Les choses progressaient bien! Décidément, il avait de l'audace ce soir, et ça lui réussissait, il arrivait enfin à tirer les vers du nez à Burgerpants! Peut-être qu'il pourrait être encore plus audacieux...

-Tu sais, dit Nice, quand nous sommes venus dans ce café pour la première fois, je t'ai flatté sur la tête, sans savoir que ça te ferait ronronner… et depuis, je ne rêve que du jour où je pourrai recommencer.

Burgerpants s'étouffa net avec sa gorgée de café et se mit à crachoter si fort qu'il en échappa sa tasse. Le café encore chaud (mais heureusement pas brûlant) les éclaboussa tous les deux. Le barista se précipita de derrière le comptoir avec des serviettes, mais les taches brunes commençaient déjà à imbiber leurs vêtements. Il leur conseilla de les faire tremper dans de l'eau savonneuse au plus vite, s'ils voulaient éviter que les taches soient permanentes. Nice et Burgerpants sortirent donc du café en vitesse, et Nice allait partir en direction de la rivière, mais le chat le retint et l'entraîna plutôt par la manche.

-D'ici à ce que tu retournes à Snowdin ton t-shirt va être foutu, viens plutôt chez moi, j'habite à côté, je pourrai au moins te le rescaper…

Et Nice, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance, suivit Burgerpants en remerciant le ciel (ou plutôt le plafond) pour cette soirée pleine de bonnes surprises.

O*O*O

Décidément, c'était une soirée pourrie. Il ne comprenait pas comment Nice arrivait à lui sourire, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé à cause de lui: il s'était fait pincer par les deux commères, pousser par terre, et asperger de café. Tout allait de travers, et maintenant ils allaient chez lui, et il n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis une semaine, et c'était un appartement minable de deux pièces seulement, et…

-Je vais enfin voir de quoi ça a l'air chez toi!

-Ne t'attends pas à rien d'extraordinaire, marmonna Burgerpants en l'entraînant vers le petit complexe où était son appartement.

C'était un grand building en briques rouges, avec une vingtaine de logements. Ce n'était pas très coquet, mais au moins c'était bien entretenu. Ils montèrent au troisième étage, au bout du couloir, où était le logement de Burgerpants.

-Fais pas attention au désordre, grogna-t-il en mettant la clé dans la porte.

Ils entrèrent et Burgerpants alluma la lumière. Nice lui dit que c'était charmant ici, mais il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de charmant dans des murs blanc cassé couverts de posters de films et de la poussière dans les coins. Au moins il n'y avait pas de vêtements par terre ni de restants de nourriture sur la table, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Enlève tout de suite ton t-shirt, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à ta taille en attendant.

-D'accord!

Et Nice s'exécuta aussitôt, retirant son chandail qu'il lui tendit. Burgerpants le prit en détournant aussitôt le regard. Il était torse nu, il lui souriait plus que jamais, et les étoiles autour de lui étaient vraiment aveuglantes. Il enleva plutôt son chandail d'uniforme de l'Emporium, et mit les deux vêtements dans le lavabo avant de le remplir d'eau et d'y mettre du savon. Bon au moins ça c'était fait, maintenant les t-shirts…

S'arrangeant pour tourner le dos à Nice et aux étoiles qui l'entouraient, Burgerpants se dirigea vers la commode pour trouver de quoi se mettre en attendant… mais il sentit plutôt les bras de Nice autour de son cou.

-On peut rester comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas… j'ai plutôt chaud en fait…

-Espèce de lapin en chaleur…

-C'est pas moi, c'est le climat des Hotlands, moi je suis habitué à la neige, tu sais…

C'est vrai que c'était le genre de cinglé qui se promenait en t-shirt à Snowdin, mais ce n'était pas le problème… c'était plutôt les pattes qui se baladaient sur son torse, le problème…

-J-je t'ai pas invité pour ça…

-Non, mais maintenant qu'on est là… et pour une fois, on n'est pas en public, alors tu seras moins gêné, n'est-ce pas?

-Je crois pas que j-je suis prêt à…

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?

Nice le lâcha, et se mit face à lui. Pour une fois, Burgerpants arrivait à le regarder en face. Probablement parce qu'il avait une expression sérieuse.

-Je veux juste te faire un calin, et que tu ne te désistes pas, dit Nice en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que je flirte beaucoup, et que je cherche toujours le contact physique, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire des choses si tu n'es pas prêt. Je ne crois pas être prêt moi-même de toute façon. Mais tu sais… tu as tellement l'air malheureux et stressé à cause de ton travail, et je suis sûr qu'un calin pourrait te faire du bien. Alors je veux te donner un calin, et que tu l'acceptes. Ok?

-... ok.

Deux mecs torse nu qui se regardaient dans les yeux en se parlant de calins, devant le lavabo de la cuisine. C'était vraiment embarrassant, et Burgerpants sentait son coeur battre beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il espérait juste ne pas encore tout gâcher, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la soirée.

O*O*O

Nice ouvrit les bras, et les passa autour des épaules de Burgerpants en le serrant fermement contre sa poitrine. Il faisait une tête de plus que le chat, et son menton reposait agréablement sur le dessus de sa tête. Il sentait que Burgerpants était très tendu et respirait fort, comme s'il cherchait son souffle. Mais il ne se débattait pas, il ne se désistait pas.

Et soudain, Nice sentit des bras autour de sa taille, et des pattes se poser dans son dos. Ce n'était pas très serré, et il était encore très tendu, mais Nice était tellement heureux que Burgerpants réponde à son étreinte! Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui en lui flattant la nuque.

-Tu te sens bien? Tu n'es pas en train de te forcer?

Burgerpants grogna et hocha négativement la tête contre sa poitrine.

-Moi je suis vraiment très bien comme ça.

-Hm.

-Je suis vraiment très content de cette soirée, ajouta Nice.

-T-tu ne m'en veux pas?

Nice pencha la tête, surpris.

-Mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

-À cause de moi tu t'es fait pincer par Bratty et Catty, puis je t'ai fait tomber, puis j'ai sali ton chandail… j'ai gâché tous les bons moments…

Nice remarqua que Burgerpants le serrait de plus en plus fort et enfonçait ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que grâce à toi j'ai échappé aux deux commères, que tu nous as héroïquement poussés du chemin pour ne pas blesser la skateboardeuse, et que j'ai enfin pu venir chez toi parce que tu m'as ramené pour réparer ce petit accident. Et j'ai eu de très bons moments grâce à ces désagréments! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Burgy, même si tu ne le sais pas.

-Hng… Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi positif.

-Moi non plus!

-... cinglé.

-Arrête de faire le grognon, t'es trop mignon.

Et ils restèrent en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant encore un long moment.

O*O*O

Ils avaient fini par atterrir sur le sofa, devant la télé, pour écouter un film. Aussi bien conclure la soirée par une activité qui ne risquait pas de mal tourner! Ils avaient enfilé des t-shirts récupérés dans la commode de Burgerpants (c'était un peu large et un peu court pour Nice, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien!) le temps que leurs uniformes de travail sèchent. Après un peu d'essorage, les taches de café avaient fini par partir. Heureusement, se disait Burgerpants, c'était son seul uniforme, et le patron l'aurait tué sur place.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à écouter un film avec la tête de Nice sur les genoux. Il avait fini par s'endormir - ce n'était pas un très bon film, et il se faisait tard, rien d'anormal -, et Burgerpants fumait en passant distraitement la patte sur la tête du lapin.

Ce calin lui avait fait du bien, et il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Nice. Plus à l'aise de le toucher, et d'être touché. Enfin, pas en public, il sentait bien qu'il n'en était pas rendu là. Mais il commençait à y croire. À comprendre ce que signifiait de "sortir avec" quelqu'un.

C'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise soirée, finalement…


	3. Chapter 3

Bon ben un autre chapitre. Je vais arrêter de me faire des illusions et de me dire que cette fic est finie, je crois que c'est mon défouloir de guimauve.

Le chapitre est quand même un peu plus sombre cette fois-ci, puisque j'introduis Mettaton le patron tout droit sorti de l'enfer. J'ai lu quelques blogues et forums du genre "boss from hell" pour m'inspirer. Ya vraiment des gens horribles dans le monde...

Puis j'écoutais du Love Live et du Idolmaster pour survivre. HAHAHAHAHA!

Bon, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, et je vous laisse lire. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Burgerpants essayait de se souvenir de l'époque où il admirait Mettaton, et où il croyait qu'aller travailler avec lui serait la meilleure décision de sa vie, qu'il pourrait apprendre de lui, et propulser sa carrière. Il semblait que c'était dans une autre vie, que c'était une autre personne qui avait pris cette décision stupide, mais qu'il était prisonnier des conséquences à la place de cette autre personne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait de si charismatique chez Mettaton, déjà? Ce n'était qu'une boîte carrée en métal. Une boîte en métal qui écrasait les autres pour mieux s'élever. Une boîte qui attirait l'attention sur lui-même pour qu'on évite de regarder la merde qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Au début, quand il a réalisé à quel point Mettaton était horrible, Burgerpants pleurait souvent. Il s'arrangeait pour qu'on ne le voie pas, il pleurait en arrière-boutique, ou en cuisine devant les plaques. Sans s'en douter, plusieurs clients avaient déjà consommé des boulettes de glamburger à saveur de larmes de chat. Mais même ses larmes ont fini par s'assécher, et il n'était plus capable de pleurer pour lui-même

Il a ensuite tenté de voler le magasin et de profiter de ce qu'il pourrait prendre. Mais en emmenant les glamburgers aux deux filles de la ruelle, les choses avaient très mal tourné, ses pantalons étaient tombés, et il avait été... rebaptisé. Le risque n'en valait pas la peine.

Puis il s'était mis en colère. À force de se faire crier dessus, il a eu envie de faire la même chose. Il a donc tenté d'engueuler Mettaton, mais celui-ci l'avait si bien ridiculisé, qu'il n'a plus jamais tenté le coup. Il n'avait donc plus rien devant lui, plus d'avenir, plus de moyen de s'en sortir, plus de moyen de se rebeller. Il n'avait rien. Il n'était rien.

Il était pourtant un bon employé: il rentrait toujours à l'heure, il acceptait toujours les heures supplémentaires, il ne demandait pas de pause, pas d'augmentation, il tenait la cuisine et le comptoir à lui seul. Bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait le choix, mais il avait appris à tout accepter, à tout faire. Il était l'employé modèle de l'enfer. Mais le diable n'a pas l'habitude de récompenser les bons employés.

Mettaton avait plusieurs fois refusé sa démission, et il venait le chercher chez lui personnellement s'il s'avisait de manquer une journée. Même s'il était malade comme un chien. Il le traînait derrière son comptoir et l'obligeait à travailler.

Si au moins il pouvait lui dire "merci" ou "bon travail", juste une fois. S'il pouvait engager quelqu'un d'autre, et que cette personne ne démissionne pas en moins d'une semaine. Ils étaient encore capables de fuir. Ils étaient encore capables de chercher un avenir ailleurs. Burgerpants, lui ne voyait plus rien. Il n'avait plus d'avenir. Il n'avait que l'Emporium, et l'Emporium ne le laisserait plus jamais filer. Même si le roi finissait par capturer la dernière âme humaine, et que les monstres pourraient finalement aller à la surface, Burgerpants savait qu'il serait encore l'employé de Mettaton, et que celui-ci ne le laisserait pas filer.

Son destin était scellé.

Mais heureusement, il avait un peu d'espoir, en dehors du boulot. Il sortait avec quelqu'un de gentil comme tout. Quelqu'un qui pouvait l'écouter se plaindre sans broncher, et qui compatissait de son sort. Quelqu'un qui lui donnait autant de calins qu'il en avait besoin pour se sentir mieux (et même plus que ça!)

Il n'attendait que ça, aujourd'hui. Demain il avait son week-end complet (il n'avait pas eu deux jours de congé de suite depuis des mois, c'était un miracle!) et Nice l'avait invité chez lui pour les deux jours. Il viendrait le chercher après le boulot, et ils iraient à Snowdin ensemble. Burgerpants n'avait jamais été là-bas, il avait trouvé un manteau, un foulard et une tuque pour mieux endurer le froid. Ça ferait changement. Il avait hâte. Plus que quelques minutes avant la fin de son quart de travail, et...

-Burgerpants chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi faire la soirée? Il n'y a personne d'autre qui le peut. Ça ne te dérange pas, non?

Douche froide alors qu'il était en train de rêvasser. Il se tourna vers son patron, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-J-j'avais un rendez-vous après le travail…

-J'ai dit: _ça ne te dérange pas, non_?

-... Non, patron.

-Très bien. N'oublie pas de remplir le stock de paillettes, les derniers glamburgers me semblaient manquer de clinquant.

Burgerpants soupira. Et soudainement, il avait encore huit heures de boulot devant lui. Et Nice qui devait l'attendre dehors, déjà…

Ça lui apprendrait, à avoir de l'espoir et des pensées positives au boulot.

O*O*O

Nice attendait devant le complexe hôtellier en sifflant un air heureux. Il avait emmené un chandail chaud et une paire de gants pour Burgerpants, pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas froid à Snowdin. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé des trucs pour se tenir au chaud, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, et Burgy était vraiment un chat frileux.

Il avait prévu une belle soirée en sa compagnie: il l'emmènerait directement chez lui, et ils auraient un repas aux chandelles. Puis il avait trouvé un nouveau film tout droit sorti de la décharge, et ils le regarderaient ensemble. Ils visiteraient le village demain, il n'était pas pressé. Il avait fait le grand ménage chez lui, il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir montrer à Burgy son coin de pays, et sa petite maison!

Depuis la première fois où ils étaient allés chez lui en vitesse pour faire tremper leurs chandails, Burgerpants avait invité Nice à quelques reprises chez lui. Ils écoutaient des films, collés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, ou bien ils mangeaient un bout dans la cuisine en parlant de tout et de rien. Burgerpants prétendait qu'il préférait l'inviter chez lui parce que c'était cher de sortir tout le temps, mais Nice préférait aussi aller chez son chat préféré parce que c'est bien juste là qu'il se laissait caliner. Mais il était maintenant très excité à l'idée de le recevoir chez lui…

La vibration dans les poches de son pantalon le fit sortir de sa rêverie. C'était un texto, sûrement Burgy qui lui disait qu'il avait bientôt fini…

"Le patron me garde pour le quart de soir. Je finis dans 8 heures. Je suis désolé."

Nice sentit son coeur faire un plongeon dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que Mettaton venait encore tout gâcher? À force d'entendre Burgy parler contre lui, Nice se sentait de plus en plus remonté aussi contre lui. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas au courant de leurs sorties, et s'il ne cherchait pas à les empêcher de se voir.

Mais Nice n'avait pas du tout envie de voir sa soirée parfaite gâchée par une boîte de métal. Et puis quoi, après il allait lui demander de venir aussi le lendemain? Il n'en était pas question. Burgy n'avait pas eu de jour de congé depuis trois semaines, il avait besoin de se reposer. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'à son comptoir ou le temps d'une soirée dernièrement. Il n'arrivait même plus à se plaindre de façon cohérente tellement il était épuisé.

Le lapin se tourna vers le complexe hôtellier, et s'avança d'un pas résolu. Il allait le tirer de là de gré ou de force!

Il se dépêcha à traverser le lobby de l'hôtel, et il arriva devant l'Emporium. Il vit alors son Burgy effondré sur sa caisse. Toujours résolu, il entra dans le restaurant, et le temps que le chat se rende compte de ce qui se passait, Nice l'avait saisi sous les bras et l'avait soulevé par-dessus le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que-aaaaah! Nice, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Je te ramène chez moi, voilà ce que je fais.

-Ça… ça ne marche pas comme ça…

Les clients attablés les fixaient dans le restaurant, mais Nice n'y prêtait aucune attention.

-Et pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de partir?

Et soudain il sentit qu'on tirait sur Burgerpants. C'était une pression implacable, intense, totalement mécanique. Les bras de Mettaton. Le chat laissa échapper un feulement de douleur, en se sentant ainsi tiraillé, et Nice, ne pouvant supporter de le voir souffrir ainsi, le lâcha aussitôt.

-Burgerpants, dit la voix mécanique de Mettaton. Dis-lui pourquoi tu ne peux pas partir.

Le pauvre chat, maintenu dans les airs par Mettaton, marmonna une réponse toute faite à propos de son contrat de travail et du plaisir irrésistible de travailler à l'Emporium. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Nice, qui se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Comment est-ce qu'il osait lui faire ça?

-Vous voyez, il ne peut pas et ne veut pas partir, dit le robot.

Mettaton déposa Burgerpants par terre, et lui tira les lèvres des deux côtés avec ses doigts de métal, le forçant à sourire. Nice était complètement écoeuré.

-Maintenant, achetez quelque chose ou bien sortez, sinon j'appelle la sécurité. Je vois bien que vous êtes très fan de notre complexe et de nos employés, mais vous ne pouvez pas simplement débarquer et en ramener un chez vous, voyons!

Nice serra les poings. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi en colère, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire contre la logique démente de cette machine détraquée. Il sortit son portefeuille et déposa l'argent sur le comptoir en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

-Un Glamburger.

Mettaton lâcha finalement le visage de Burgerpants et le poussa vers le comptoir.

-Allons, tu as entendu le monsieur, dépêche-toi!

Et il resta là à le regarder prendre l'argent et préparer le burger. Burgerpants n'avait plus aucune expression, il gardait la tête basse. Nice l'avait tellement entendu parler de son horrible patron, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment, et maintenant il comprenait vraiment pourquoi Burgy était devenu ainsi. Désespéré. Crispé. Sans aucune volonté.

Il lui donna le glamburger sur un plateau, les mains tremblantes. Nice le prit en le remerciant, et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée. Tous les clients le suivaient encore du regard. Il mâchonna furieusement la viande et le pain aux brillants mauves en fixant Mettaton d'un oeil noir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci retourne à son bureau.

O*O*O

Burgerpants se sentait tellement crispé qu'il en avait mal partout. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, entre la présence menaçante de Mettaton dans son bureau derrière lui, et Nice qui avait l'air furieux au fond de la salle devant lui. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il y ait plus de clients pour le distraire de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Il aurait juste voulu disparaître de la surface de la planète, mais Mettaton ne l'aurait pas permis non plus, de toute façon.

Il profita du calme pour aller dans la salle nettoyer un peu les tables et se rapprocher de Nice. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. En fait c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait exprimer un sentiment négatif. Il s'approcha en se tordant les pattes, terriblement gêné.

-Nice… je…

-Burgyjesuisvraimentdésoléjesaispascequim'aprisetjet'aiattiréuntasd'ennuisjesuistroptropdésolévraimentj'aipaspum'empêcheretj'aijusteempiréleschoseset-

-Heu… ça va, coupa Burgetpants un peu déconcerté. C'est pas grave.

-Mais si c'est grave! C'est immonde! C'est abject!

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

Nice se tut et baissa les yeux. Burgerpants se tordait encore plus les pattes. C'était vraiment très gênant, et il aurait voulu continuer de lui parler, expliquer les choses, mais il était encore au travail et il devrait vite retourner derrière son comptoir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir?

-Je vais t'attendre ici.

-T'es pas obligé, j'en ai jusqu'à-

-Je sais très bien, l'interrompit Nice, mais tu n'as pas à être le seul à rester ici. Je vais au moins pouvoir te tenir compagnie…

-Hm. Merci beaucoup.

Malgré lui, Burgerpants se sentait un peu heureux de la prévenance de Nice. Il avait essayé de le défendre (mais qui peut se battre contre Mettaton?), et maintenant il allait rester avec lui. Décidément, sa vie professionnelle était pourrie, mais il avait au moins la chance d'avoir un petit copain adorable. Il aurait quand même préféré qu'il ne gâche pas sa soirée pour lui… mais il était content malgré tout qu'il veuille rester pour lui. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il retourna derrière son comptoir, un peu soulagé. Plus que sept heures et demi à passer...

O*O*O

Nice resta à son siège pendant le rush du repas du soir. Il n'allait pas l'embêter pendant le moment le plus occupé de la journée, quand même! Nice était quand même impressionné. Il passait souvent voir Burgy à son travail, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment le temps de simplement le regarder travailler. Il était tellement cool… Nice n'avait jamais autant de clients à gérer en même temps à son chariot, et c'était impressionnant de voir tous ces travailleurs qui venaient prendre un glamburger après leur journée de boulot. Il y avait aussi des clients bizarres (pourquoi est-ce que le petit squelette du village venait commander trois bouteilles de ketchup pour emporter?), ou juste désagréables, mais Burgy tenait le coup. C'était probablement son miracle quotidien.

Trois longues heures passèrent ainsi, avant que la file devant le comptoir ne s'évanouisse et que Nice ose enfin aller voir son chat de service préféré. Il se commanda un Starfait - il devait commander pour pouvoir parler, toujours la politique de la compagnie - et discuta tranquillement avec Burgerpants qui profitait du calme pour fumer une cigarette. Il évitait soigneusement de parler du travail, ou de quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il essayait de lui changer les idées autant que possible.

Les heures passèrent lentement mais sûrement. Les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fermeture approche. Burgerpants commençait à ranger les choses dans la cuisine, lorsque Mettaton sortit de son bureau.

-Burgerpants chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Nice vit aussitôt le poil du chat se hérisser. Il sentait le sien faire de même. Quelle voix désagréable…

-... oui?

-J'ai reçu une plainte au téléphone aujourd'hui, une dame qui disait que son glamburger manquait de glam… tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas lésiner sur les brillants, hm?

-Non, patron.

Mettaton s'étira le bras jusqu'au réservoir de petites paillettes, le souleva sans effort et se mit à les verser sur la tête du pauvre chat qui tomba à genoux en se mettant les mains au visage. Il devait en avoir dans les yeux, et il toussait d'en avoir respiré, visiblement. Les brillants mauves s'accrochaient à son poil gras après une journée devant les friteuses.

-Tu vois, il faut en mettre au moins autant que ça.

Nice avait agripé le bord du comptoir de ses pattes et il se retenait pour ne pas sauter sur Mettaton et lui casser les boulons. Il avait beau ne pas être violent, là c'était vraiment trop! Et Mettaton avait l'air de le regarder, _lui, Nice_ , en le faisant, comme s'il voulait le narguer… le robot n'avait pas vraiment d'yeux, mais Nice en était sûr.

-Tu ramasseras tout ça, n'est-ce pas Burgerpants chéri? Je te laisse fermer, si ce n'est pas impeccable je te fais revenir demain matin pour refaire le ménage, ok? Bye-bye!

Et d'un salut de la main, le robot fila par la porte de service. Nice n'y tenait plus, et il sauta par-dessus le comptoir pour aider le pauvre chat qui crachotait toujours. Il lui prit la patte et l'entraîna devant les lavabos pour qu'il se rince les yeux.

-Nice…? fit Burgerpants hébété. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…?

-Chut, rince-toi d'abord, et crache tout ça, ok?

Ils passèrent un long moment devant le lavabo, Burgy la tête sous l'eau pour essayer d'enlever les brillants qui semblaient s'être collés dans tous ses poils, ses yeux, sa bouche, et probablement son âme aussi. Nice passait des linges dans le poil du chat pour tenter d'enlever les brillants, mais ces foutues paillettes semblaient apparaître à mesure qu'il les enlevait.

Ils finirent par en venir à bout. Burgerpants était à moitié détrempé (ce qui était extrêmement désagréable pour un chat), il avait les yeux très rouges et les babines retroussées, mais au moins il n'y avait plus de brillants. Probablement. On ne sait jamais avec ces trucs, on dirait que ça pousse de nulle part. Comment est-ce qu'ils faisaient pour manger ça…?

Burgerpants fila rapidement dans la salle du restaurant, laissant Nice sans dire un mot. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas trop, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie fermer et verrouiller les portes. C'était l'heure de fermer, tout simplement. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de clients pendant cet incident… Burgerpants revint derrière le comptoir, la tête baissée, hésitant… et il se jeta dans les bras de Nice.

-J'en ai tellement marre, heureusement que tu étais là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup…

Nice n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit Burgy qui lui fasse un calin, et il était agréablement surpris. Visiblement, il en avait besoin. En fait, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, après cette soirée. Le lapin serrait le chat contre sa poitrine, et le chat s'agripait de toutes ses forces au lapin.

L'étreinte dura longtemps, mais Burgy finit par lâcher prise. Il était temps de faire le ménage du resto et de filer. Nice proposa de donner un coup de patte, et il prit une lavette pour faire les planchers.

O*O*O

À deux, ils finirent rapidement le ménage, et ils purent finalement quitter les lieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la rivière sans dire un mot. Burgerpants avait encore mal aux yeux, et il avait pris la patte de Nice pour qu'il le guide, parce qu'il préférait éviter d'avoir à trop… regarder. Il était tellement fatigué, il avait mal, il se sentait honteux…

Mettaton n'était jamais allé si loin qu'aujourd'hui pour l'humilier. Est-ce qu'il voulait se venger de Nice? Était-il jaloux? Il ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre, mais il préférait éviter de se faire refaire le coup.

Mais bon, pour le moment, il tenait la patte de Nice, et il allait finalement se rendre chez lui. Ils étaient arrivés à la rivière, et Nice paya le passeur avant de l'aider à s'installer. La barque galopa sur les flots.

-Tu devrais mettre ton manteau, dit simplement le lapin.

Effectivement il faisait de plus en plus froid. Burgerpants sortit son manteau de son sac et l'enfila, mit sa tuque sur sa tête et son foulard autour de son cou. Mais la température continuait de descendre et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, il se sentait déjà gelé.

-On va se dépêcher jusqu'à chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin, ok?

Burgerpants hocha la tête et prit la patte tendue de Nice pour sortir de la barque - et il la garda pour le suivre dans le village. Il gardait la tête baissée, et il ne voyait pas grand chose à part la neige devant lui, et les pattes de Nice. C'était suffisant pour lui. Il frissonnait de froid, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il essayait de ne penser à rien.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

Burgerpants leva les yeux pour un instant. C'était une petite maison de bois bien coquette. Visiblement c'était le style local, les maisons en rondins. Ça avait plus de cachet que les appartements de briques des Hotlands et de New Home, en tout cas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid dans le coin!

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et Nice alluma les lumières. Au moins c'était bien chauffé à l'intérieur. C'était assez coquet même à l'intérieur. Burgerpants enleva son manteau et le reste, et Nice les accrocha sur la patère. Lui n'avait pas de manteau du tout, juste une veste probablement pour les jours les plus froids. Les lapins avaient définitivement une fourrure beaucoup plus épaisse…

-J'avais prévu un paquet de trucs pour ce soir, mais je crois que c'est pas trop la peine, il est bien trop tard…

Nice avait l'air gêné. Burgerpants ne savait pas trop quoi dire lui non plus.

-Tu veux manger un morceau? offrit le lapin.

Le chat accepta. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment la faim, mais lorsque Nice lui donna le sandwich et qu'il mordit dedans, il se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée après tout…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se sentit les paupières lourdes. Il marmonna des excuses à Nice, qui l'emmena aussitôt au lit. Il ne prit que le temps d'enlever son uniforme de travail graisseux avant de se jeter sous les draps et de tomber aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

O*O*O

Nice lisait un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. À côté de lui, il y avait son Burgy qui dormait profondément.

Ses plans pour la soirée étaient remis pour le lendemain, ce n'était pas plus grave que ça. Ils avaient finalement un week-end ensemble. Ils en profiteraient après cette nuit de repos. Ils diraient toutes les horreurs de monde possible contre Mettaton, ils visiteraient le village, ils diraient un tas de vacheries contre Mettaton, ils iraient manger un bout chez Grillby, ils en rajouteraient contre Mettaton…

Nice n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. L'entendre raconter, c'était une chose, c'était facile de rester positif, mais de le voir… c'était complètement autre chose. Cette machine était clairement détraquée.

Il posa son livre et ferma la lampe de chevet avant de se coucher. Il se colla contre le dos de Burgy et le serra contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit, et pourtant Nice n'avait absolument aucune arrière-pensée. Il voulait juste le tenir dans ses bras. Le rassurer de sa présence, même dans son sommeil.

Parce qu'après avoir vu ça, Nice savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Burgerpants. Il tenait vraiment trop à lui. Il voulait le soutenir de son mieux dans cet enfer. Il devait compenser pour toute la négativité que Mettaton apportait dans sa vie. Il le rendrait heureux, ce pauvre chat!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Le coup des brillants je crois que c'est le truc le plus affreux au monde. Ne faites jamais ça, même à quelqu'un que vous détestez, ok?

J'ai dû faire une v2, quelques petites coquilles stupides qui se sont glissées. Il doit en rester, mais le pire est passé.


	4. Chapter 4

Un chapitre plus court que les précédents, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, mais je tenais à poster un truc pour garder mes fifics en vie!

C'est encore assez sombre, le patron de l'enfer frappe encore, et cette fois il n'est pas seul... je vous laisse lire, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Nice rêvassait en installant son chariot à son poste habituel dans les Hotlands, pas trop loin du complexe MTT. Il avait passé un week-end de rêve, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Burgy avait été si adorable, frissonnant de froid malgré toutes ses pelures, mais le suivant partout, patte dans la patte. Ils avaient fini par passer beaucoup de temps chez lui, buvant chocolat chaud sur chocolat chaud en regardant des films, ou chez Grillby's pour manger un bout et profiter de la chaleur ambiante de l'être de feu. Les villageois étaient curieux de voir le visiteur des Hotlands, et Burgy était plutôt timide, se cachant derrière lui pour éviter les gens, surtout les chiens sentinelles… il était trop chou!

Et puis ils avaient passé leurs soirées à se caliner et à se bécoter et… Nice ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et d'esquisser un très large sourire juste en y repensant. Maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que le prochain congé de Burgy serait très bientôt!

Une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon le fit sortir de sa rêverie. C'était un texto de Burgy, lui aussi devait bientôt commencer sa journée de travail…

"Ne t'installe pas dans les Hotlands aujourd'hui!"

Intrigué, Nice répondit rapidement:

"Pourquoi? Je fais mes meilleures ventes ici!"

La réponse ne tarda pas, mais Nice ne la comprit pas très bien:

"MTT a engagé M"

Visiblement le message avait été envoyé avant d'être terminé. Nice attendit un peu la suite de la réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. Peut-être s'était-il fait prendre par son patron? Il était inquiet, et il ne comprenait pas…

-Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhu…

Le lapin se tourna, soudainement très tendu. C'était une araignée, presque aussi grande que lui, vêtue de jolis vêtements rouges avec des boucles et des dentelles. Elle était très mignonne, mais elle avait définitivement une aura inquiétante, et ce rire ne présageait rien de bon…

-Est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose? demanda-t-il nerveusement. Une glace?

-Une glace? Voyons, les araignées ne supportent pas le froid, c'est bien connu!

Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit un doigt sous son menton. Nice était appuyé contre son chariot et tentait de se reculer autant que possible, mais l'araignée était très… envahissante avec ses six bras.

-Est-ce que vous essayez de me tuer, monsieur le vendeur de glaces?

-Pardon… je n'ai pas voulu…

Elle esquissa un sourire particulièrement inquiétant, avant de s'éloigner un peu. Le lapin respira un peu plus librement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez voulu ou pas, mais je sais très bien ce qui se passe avec vous, monsieur le vendeur de glaces. D'abord vous nuisez à mon commerce en vous installant ici dans les Hotlands avec des sucreries. Vous savez, je fais une oeuvre de charité, pour sauver les araignées des Ruines, mais si vous vous mettez dans mes pattes, je n'arriverai jamais à ramasser assez…

Nice déglutit difficilement. L'araignée continua.

-Et puis il y a quelqu'un qui a généreusement donné à ma cause, mais au lieu de prendre mes beignets, il m'a demandé un petit service: vous faire dégager d'ici. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rendre ce genre de services, mais vous savez, monsieur le vendeur de glaces… vous avez l'air très appétissant. On m'a dit que les lapins faisaient les meilleurs beignets, mais on n'en voit si peu hors de Snowdin, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer.

Cette fois-ci, Nice sentit la panique monter en lui. Il sauta alors que l'araignée lançait ses toiles vers lui, les évitant de peu. Mais son chariot était maintenant englué de fils collants. Le menu de combat était déjà devant lui, et il savait à peine comment s'en servir. Il ne savait même pas comment se battre, il n'en avait pas l'option!

-Mais arrêtez! Je ne veux pas finir en beignet!

-Oh, c'est dommage, un beau lapin comme vous, j'aimerais tellement vous croquer… vous ne voudriez pas? Juste un bout?

Les toiles et les pâtisseries surgissaient de toutes parts, et Nice avait de la peine à tout éviter. Il était un commerçant, pas un combattant! Il ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie! Si ACT ne fonctionnait pas, et qu'il ne pouvait pas FIGHT, il ne lui restait qu'une seule option…

Prendre la fuite!

O*O*O

Burgerpants se rongeait les sangs à son comptoir. Il avait tenté de prévenir Nice que le patron avait engagé cette folle de Muffet pour le faire dégager des Hotlands, mais Mettaton avait confisqué son téléphone avant même qu'il ait terminé son message. Il espérait très fort qu'il ne finirait pas en beignets…

Il était incroyablement nerveux, et il se trompait à peu près sur chaque commande. Mettaton l'engueulait, mais il n'entendait rien tant il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il voulait juste avoir des nouvelles… juste savoir que Nice s'en était sorti…

Ce fut probablement la journée de travail la plus longue pour Burgerpants - et pourtant il avait déjà fait des triples journées pendant la saison touristique! Lorsqu'il se présenta au bureau de Mettaton à la fin de son quart pour récupérer son téléphone, il lui fallut essuyer un autre sermon avant de récupérer son appareil. Il l'ouvrit au plus vite pour voir s'il n'avait pas de messages… et heureusement il y en avait un de Nice, qui datait d'il y a une heure. Il l'ouvrit:

"Je suis chez moi, en un seul morceau. L'araignée ne m'a pas lâché avant Waterfall. J'ai dû laisser mon chariot, peux-tu vérifier s'il est encore là?"

Burgerpants sortit du complexe hôtellier en appelant Nice. Un texto ce n'était pas assez, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Le lapin décrocha après trois sonneries.

-Burgy…? C'est toi?

Sa voix était si faible, il sonnait si épuisé, plus que Burgerpants ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il était normalement si plein d'énergie!

-Oui, c'est moi, tu n'es pas blessé?

-J'ai perdu quelques points d'HP, j'avais beau me sauver, elle me rattrapait et m'attaquait… j'ai dû faire les Hotlands au complet avec cette araignée à mes trousses.

-Mange un morceau pour reprendre des forces, ok? Je suis en route pour aller voir si ton chariot est là, et après je viens te voir.

-C'est pas la peine…

Nice qui refusait de le voir? Il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal… et Burgerpants se doutait bien que c'était justement le moment où il aurait le plus besoin de lui.

-Arrête tes salades, je viens que tu le veuilles ou non. Avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir te ramener ton chariot.

-D'accord, merci.

Définitivement, il n'était pas dans son état normal! Burgerpants avait d'abord été rassuré d'entendre sa voix, mais maintenant il était redevenu inquiet. Il avait été secoué à ce point! Ils avaient passé un si beau week-end, pourquoi est-ce que le patron venait encore tout gâcher?

Il y avait un petit attroupement dans les escaliers, là où Nice mettait généralement son chariot. Burgerpants comprit vite pourquoi: le chariot était bien là… à moitié couvert de fils gluants. Deux grands gardes en armure étaient penchés au-dessus, après avoir probablement écarté un peu les badauds. Burgerpants, de mauvaise humeur, s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous pouviez pas être là plus tôt? Mon ami s'est fait attaquer, et vous n'avez rien vu!

-Personne ne nous a appelés, répondit le premier garde.

-C'est à votre ami ce chariot? Vous pouvez le reprendre? C'est un peu dans le chemin, là, ajouta le deuxième garde.

Grinçant des dents, Burgerpants dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas engueuler les deux gardes, mais il étaient au moins deux fois plus hauts que lui, et il ne voulait pas ajouter des ennuis à cette journée pleine d'ennuis. Il s'avança donc vers le chariot, et voulut le tirer… mais les fils gluants le liaient au sol.

-Vous pourriez m'aider à le décoller de là, au moins?

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, puis sortirent leurs épées et entreprirent de couper les toiles d'araignées, jusqu'à ce que le chariot soit finalement en état de rouler. Il y avait encore plein de fils mauves qui pendaient de partout, mais au moins il pourrait l'enlever de là. Il remercia les deux gardes, avant de se diriger vers le ferry, en espérant qu'il puisse aussi prendre le chariot…

O*O*O

Nice était roulé en boule sur son divan, une couverture sur lui. Il n'avait pas froid - il n'avait jamais froid - mais il frissonnait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour sa vie, et le rire moqueur de l'araignée lui restait dans la tête. Il avait couru pendant si longtemps, sautant de toute la force de ses jambes de lapin pour éviter les jets de thé et les pâtisseries qu'on lui lançait… il était épuisé, et il avait peur. Même si les araignées craignaient le froid, et qu'elle ne viendrait certainement jamais le chercher à Snowdin, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ainsi, lorsque la porte sonna, il sursauta à un point tel qu'il en tomba du divan, et il hésita avant d'aller répondre.

-Burgy…!

-J'ai réussi à te ramener ton chariot. Tu me laisses entrer? J'ai pas pris le temps d'aller chercher mon manteau, je crève de froid!

Nice s'écarta aussitôt de la porte pour laisser entrer le chat, qui secoua la neige de son pelage et s'essuya les pieds.

-Je sais pas comment on pourra faire décoller toute cette cochonnerie sur ton chariot, je suppose qu'on va devoir frotter pour un moment… mais pour le moment…

Burgerpants le regardait, hésitant. Nice aussi hésitait, et il finit par lui tourner le dos.

-C'est… très gentil d'être venu, Burgy. Mais je vais me débrouiller pour la suite, ne t'en fais pas.

Le lapin entendit un petit ricanement… puis il sentit des bras autour de sa taille. Burgerpants avait collé son visage dans son dos.

-Tu sais que tu ne joues pas très bien la comédie?

Nice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait fait ça plein de fois, prendre Burgerpants dans ses bras par derrière pour lui remonter le moral. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chat en fasse autant… ni à ce que ça lui fasse autant de bien. Le poids qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules semblait s'alléger.

Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, Nice sanglotant et Burgy niché dans son dos. Puis ils se séparèrent, Nice allant se moucher un coup, avant d'aller sur le divan, se réfugiant tous les deux sous la couverture. Le chat était tout ouïe, écoutant le lapin raconter tout ce qui s'était passé.

O*O*O

Décidément, Burgerpants n'avait jamais vu Nice aussi vulnérable, aussi triste. Il faut dire qu'après avoir été attaqué de la sorte, n'importe qui serait sous le choc! Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était _son_ Nice qui avait été attaqué. Pour le moment, il dormait appuyé contre son épaule, mais à un moment ils devraient se lever de ce divan et faire… quelque chose.

Si Mettaton avait engagé Muffet pour l'empêcher de vendre ses nice creams dans les Hotlands, il devrait s'installer ailleurs. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il n'engagerait personne d'autre pour attaquer Nice ailleurs… mais il voulait probablement juste le faire dégager de sa vue. Et lui faire peur. En tout cas c'était réussi.

Ils pourraient toujours appeler les gardes s'il se passait quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas garanti qu'ils arriveraient à temps. C'était une situation compliquée et désagréable. Mettaton ne devait vraiment pas aimer avoir Nice dans les environs…

Et Burgerpants se demandait pourquoi son patron réagissait autant. Nice était là depuis un bon moment, pourquoi vouloir le faire dégager maintenant? Il s'était fâché contre lui l'autre jour, mais de là à… non, c'était précisément le genre de raisons qui allaient pousser Mettaton à se venger.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de ce patron de merde!

Il secoua la cendre de sa cigarette dans un cendrier à côté de lui, avant de reprendre une bouffée. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, maintenant?


	5. Chapter 5

Un autre chapitre plutôt court, mais il se passe plein de choses dedans! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Depuis quelques jours, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées, se disait Burgerpants. À part qu'il n'avait pas cessé de travailler depuis que Nice s'était fait attaquer, et qu'il n'y avait pas de prochaine journée de congé en vue. Au moins le patron n'était pas trop souvent sur place pour le faire chier.

Nice n'osait plus remettre les pieds dans les Hotlands, et il essayait de vendre ses glaces à Snowdin. Ce n'était pas un très grand succès, et ses finances semblaient en souffrir, même s'il n'en parlait pas trop. Burgerpants lui envoyait souvent des textos, et ils s'appelaient tous les soirs pour prendre des nouvelles, mais ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

Burgerpants sentait trop bien à quel point son copain lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'entrain au travail, mais maintenant c'était dix fois pire, et il n'arrivait même plus à se forcer à faire un sourire sarcastique pour les clients, ou à faire la conversation. Ses journées étaient longues et moroses, et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était entendre la voix de Nice au bout du combiné à la fin de la journée… non, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le revoir.

Putain c'est pas si agréable de s'attacher à quelqu'un comme ça, songeait-il. Il lui manquait, il avait des papillons dans le ventre à cause du stress, il s'ennuyait, il avait de la difficulté à dormir la nuit… sa vie était plus calme avant tout ça, quand il s'était résigné à son sort d'être pour toujours au service de Mettaton. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait abandonné Nice en cet instant, alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de lui.

La journée de travail achevait, et il se préparait pour la fermeture du restaurant, quand le patron l'appela de son bureau, lui disant de venir le voir quand il aurait terminé. Burgerpants haussa les épaules, et continua son ménage de fermeture. Probablement un briefing pour lui laver le cerveau, ou pour lui faire entendre la plainte stupide d'un client taré, comme d'habitude.

Lorsque les portes furent verrouillées et que tout était en ordre, il se traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau de Mettaton, où il cogna, débordant de non-enthousiasme.

-Entre, Burgy chéri!

Il ouvrit la porte et…

La lumière était aveuglante.

La fumée lui piquait les yeux.

Des confettis tombaient mystérieusement du plafond.

Un solo de guitare se faisait entendre.

-Oooooh yeeeeaaaah...

Quand Burgerpants put finalement ouvrir les yeux sans risquer de se brûler le cerveau par les yeux, il vit une silhouette bipède… humanoïde. Un humain, ici? … non, pas exactement…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma version améliorée, Burgy chéri? Ça en jette, non?

C'était le patron. Mais au lieu d'être une boîte carrée, c'était… c'était… c'était quelque chose à voir. C'était presque deux fois plus haut que lui, et ça se penchait sur lui pour saisir son menton entre ses doigts mécaniques.

-C'est… c'est… indescriptible.

-N'est-ce pas! Je te fais l'honneur de t'éblouir le premier avec ma nouvelle apparence, j'espère que tu apprécies!

-C'était… pas du tout la peine…

-Mais si, Burgy, mais si…

Mettaton saisit le chat entre ses bras et le souleva pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Le contact était dur, froid et désagréable, et Burgerpants ne s'était jamais senti aussi crispé de sa vie, ce qui était quand même quelque chose compte tenu que la tension dûe au stress n'était pas un état, mais un mode de vie pour lui.

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas aussi attentif que d'habitude au travail, tu es… dissipé, Burgy chéri. Alors j'ai eu envie de te motiver, personnellement. J'ai demandé à ma chère Alphys d'accélérer un peu ses travaux sur ce nouveau corps. Je voulais tellement te le montrer!

-V-vos téléspectateurs vont sûrement adorer… vous pourriez me lâcher, maintenant?

Mettaton prit une expression boudeuse. Au moins c'était plus facile de lire ses expressions maintenant qu'il avait un visage… mais il ne relâchait pas sa poigne.

-Tu n'aimes pas plus que ça, Burgy chéri? Je pensais ressembler à une vedette de cinéma…

Burgerpants se retint de dire qu'il n'était pas trop fan de Transformers. Il paniquait complètement, mais il avait encore assez de bon sens pour ne pas dire des choses qui déplairaient autant au patron. Mais où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir?

-Vous êtes déjà une vedette de cinéma, patron.

-De cinéma humain, voyons! Ils sont tellement plus… glamour, à la surface. Tu les admires, pas vrai? Tu t'es même trouvé un ami pour aller au cinéma, mais bientôt ce ne sera plus nécessaire. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir directement!

-A-ah bon?

-Ce que je veux dire, Burgerpants chéri de mon coeur, soupira Mettaton, c'est que je veux que tu viennes me voir au lieu d'aller courir n'importe où avec ce lapin sorti de nulle part. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si tu m'accordais ta loyauté inconditionnelle, au lieu de te faire des petits copains et de t'ennuyer après, non?

Ah.

Bon.

Tout s'expliquait.

Le patron était jaloux de l'attention qu'il donnait à Nice. Il voulait récupérer le "fan dévoué" qu'il avait perdu. Ou plutôt l'esclave servile et désespéré.

Bon, comment il allait se sortir de cette situation de merde, maintenant?

Burgerpants allait formuler une réponse, quand il sentit la poigne autour de lui se désserrer. Il se laissa tomber par terre sur ses pattes, et il vit que son patron avait une expression de douleur et tremblait.

-Whooo… ça va patron?

Il vit des étincelles parcourir le corps mécanique, et il s'éloigna aussitôt à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ne pas attraper un choc. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et une femme-lézard aux écailles jaunes, pas très grande, entra.

-Tu étais ici tout ce temps Mettaton OULÀ JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS ENCORE AU POINT!

-Ah, bonsoir Alphys… je suis désolé, j'étais trop excité, je voulais vraiment essayer ce nouveau corps que tu m'as fait…

-Et bien maintenant il va falloir le débrancher ce nouveau corps, si tu ne veux pas avoir un court-circuit!

Et elle sautilla jusqu'à atteindre un bouton dans le dos de Mettaton de ses mains gantées de caoutchouc, et le robot retomba aussitôt inerte sur le sol.

-Ah j'vous jure, celui-là, pas capable de le tenir en place, marmonna Alphys en hissant le robot sur ses épaules.

Et elle quitta le bureau avec le corps de Mettaton en équilibre sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil à Burgerpants, elle n'avait probablement pas remarqué sa présence. Stupéfait, le chat la regarda s'en aller. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque fois à son comptoir, elle lui avait semblé beaucoup plus timide et réservée… elle devait être très proche de Mettaton pour lui parler aussi ouvertement. Si c'était bien elle qui lui avait fait ce corps, c'était normal qu'ils soient proches, quand même… elle devait même le connaître par coeur. Littéralement.

Burgerpants se secoua, et fila hors du resto par la porte arrière, qu'il verrouilla soigneusement, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que les événements troublants de la soirée resteraient bien là et n'en sortiraient plus jamais.

O*O*O

Nice avait beau faire et refaire les comptes, il n'y avait rien à faire: il avait tout juste de quoi payer le loyer, et après, plus rien. Décidément, Snowdin n'était pas un bon endroit pour vendre ses glaces, il n'avait que les autres lapins du village comme clients de temps en temps, et ce n'était pas assez. Il avait essayé Waterfall, mais c'était pire, l'endroit était presque désert. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans les Hotlands… il avait encore trop peur de croiser Muffet. Il pourrait s'essayer à New Home, mais il y avait beaucoup plus de compétition…

Il finit par redresser la tête et prendre son téléphone cellulaire. Il avait reçu cinq textos déjà! Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses finances qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Cinq messages de Burgy en plus! Il ouvrit fébrilement l'appareil.

"Est-ce que je peux passer te voir ce soir? J'ai eu une journée vraiment étrange, j'aimerais t'en parler."

"Le patron a commencé une nouvelle forme de harcèlement et je suis très perturbé."

"Dis, tu es libre ce soir?"

"Tu dois être occupé en ce moment, je vais essayer plus tard."

"Toujours occupé?"

Nice poussa un gémissement de frustration et se frappa la tête contre la table. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait manqué ces messages? Et maintenant il était trop tard pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir, et il sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de le voir… Il lui manquait tellement en ce moment…

Ding-dong!

Nice se leva péniblement pour aller répondre à la porte. C'était probablement le proprio qui voulait son loyer du mois…

-S-salut… tu répondais pas à mes messages, j'étais inquiet, alors je suis venu voir si ça allait… j'espère que je dérange pas…

Burgerpants se tenait dans le portique, l'air gêné. Il portait un manteau, un foulard, une tuque, des gants, des bottes, mais il avait quand même l'air d'avoir froid. Nice le fit aussitôt entrer, soudainement beaucoup trop heureux. Il eut de la peine à attendre que le chat ait enlevé toutes ses pelures avant de lui sauter au cou.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Burgyyyyyyyyyyyy…

-Erm… oui. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Nice.

Nice remarqua que Burgerpants semblait vouloir le retenir contre lui, et il n'était pas contre. Il aimait sentir la tête du chat contre sa poitrine, et il s'y frottait encore plus que d'habitude.

-Ah… tu es tellement doux, tellement chaud, tellement mieux que-

Et Burgerpants s'interrompit. Nice, intrigué, le décolla de sa poitrine et le retint par les épaules.

-Mieux que quoi exactement?

-T-tu as vu mes messages? balbutia Burgy.

Nice se creusa un peu la mémoire, et soudainement ça lui revint en tête.

-Me dis pas que Mettaton…

-Si. Il a un nouveau corps, et il a voulu me montrer en privé… j'en suis encore dégoûté.

-Mais pourquoi…?

-Il veut mon attention, je crois… qu'il est jaloux… de toi? J'y comprends pas grand chose et je suis très perturbé, Nice.

Et il se jeta à nouveau dans les bras du lapin, qui était un peu assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il finit par se secouer quelques minutes plus tard, et il entraîna Burgy au salon, où ils s'assirent bien collés sur le divan.

-Mais tu sais, Nice… avant même que le patron me fasse ce coup là… tu me manquais tellement, je ne pensais qu'à venir te voir…

-Moi aussi… je me disais que je peux prendre l'express pour New Home sans passer par les Hotlands, pour éviter de croiser Muffet… mais j'avais peur de te fatiguer…

-C'est le contraire, Nice… je crois que je n'arrive à me reposer que quand tu es avec moi.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Burgerpants se détourna et se roula en boule, très gêné. Mais Nice était maintenant habitué à ses crises de timidité, depuis les mois qu'ils se fréquentaient maintenant, et il se colla contre son dos.

-C'est pareil pour moi, Burgy…

Et il flatta le dessus de la tête du chat, qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner. Il se laissait faire, se détendant peu à peu contre Nice, secoué parfois de quelques tics adorables.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir juste… te garder ici avec moi…

-Je pourrais venir... habiter ici, proposa Burgy d'une petite voix.

Nice, surpris, se figea. Burgerpants se redressa un peu pour lui faire face, l'air horriblement gêné mais très adorable.

-J'y pense depuis un moment, poursuivit-il. Avec mon horaire de fou c'est difficile de se voir, et tu me manques vraiment beaucoup… alors comme ça on se verrait à tous les jours… ça serait plus long comme trajet pour le boulot, mais on pourrait économiser sur le loyer… et… je crois que ça serait bien… pour… le long terme… enfin… tu sais… quelque chose… comme ça...

Nice resta bouche-bée pendant que Burgerpants béguayait, incapable de continuer plus loin. Les informations volaient d'un bout à l'autre de son cerveau et il essayait de les attraper pour les mettre dans l'ordre: "habiter ici", "tu me manques", "long terme"... c'était une explosion mentale à laquelle le lapin ne s'attendait pas du tout. Burgerpants finit par détourner les yeux, l'air triste.

-Pardon, je suis en train de parler de m'installer chez toi comme ça, alors que tu m'as pas invité, je suis con…

-Non, non, NON! JeveuxquetuhabitesavecmoiBurgyriennemeferaitplusplaisiraumondej'étaistellementcontentquejesavaisplusquoidirejet'aimejet'aimejet'aime!

Et Nice sauta au cou de Burgerpants, qui retomba le dos contre le divan, le souffle coupé. Il tapota le dos de Nice, qui continuait à parler beaucoup trop vite de son ton excité d'à quel point il était content. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour bécoter le chat sous lui, qui semblait tout aussi heureux et dépassé par les événements qu'il avait pourtant lui-même enclenchés.

Au bout d'un moment, la voix commençant à lui manquer, Nice finit par se calmer et il se nicha contre Burgy, qui le serra contre lui. Ils discutèrent doucement des détails, quand il pourrait déménager, comment ils feraient entrer ses meubles et sa collection de films, le trajet…

La soirée qui avait commencé dans les comptes et les maux de tête se finissait dans de grands projets excitants, et une boule d'amour collée contre lui. Les choses s'arrangeaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et même s'il était encore inquiet de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Mettaton, il sentait qu'ils pourraient passer au-travers s'ils étaient ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6

La pause fut longue (waaaaaah le dernier chapitre date du premier juillet oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu j'ai honte je m'excuse tapez moi pas trop fort!) mais je suis de retour sur cette fic, dont j'ai finalement trouvé la conclusion! Ça ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Je travaille aussi sur mon AU tout neuf que j'essaie de construire. C'est assez rare que je prépare la structure de mes fics puisque j'écris en général des trucs assez courts et spontanés, mais là c'est un monde complet à refaire, alors j'ai pas le choix de bâtir un plan, hein! C'est du boulot, j'espère que vous allez aimer! Je dis ça comme ça, mais Nice et Burgy auront un rôle de choix dans cet AU… ^^

C'est pas mal tout pour le moment, merci de continuer à me lire, et j'espère que vous retrouvez cette fic avec autant de plaisir que moi! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Burgerpants s'était installé chez Nice. Ils avaient demandé l'aide du loup du village pour les aider à déplacer les plus gros meubles, mais ça n'avait pas été si mal. Burgerpants ne possédait pas grand chose à part sa collection de films, de toute façon.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer, puisqu'il devait aller travailler des doubles quarts à tous les jours depuis le déménagement. Il avait encore les muscles endoloris d'avoir déplacé toutes ces boîtes de New Home jusqu'à Snowdin, et le trajet était plutôt long à tous les jours, et les chiens du village le regardaient avec un peu trop d'appétit à son goût, et il faisait toujours froid dans ce foutu village…

Mais il ne regrettait rien.

Juste pour s'endormir et se réveiller tous les jours dans les bras de Nice, ça en valait la peine. Il tenait beaucoup mieux le coup, et s'il manquait encore de repos, il était quand même beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant.

Et puis ça avait vraiment aidé avec les finances du lapin, qui pouvait au moins vivre correctement des ventes de ses nice creams à Snowdin sans s'inquiéter du prochain loyer. Lui aussi était beaucoup plus détendu.

Burgerpants avait découvert que Nice n'était pas très doué pour la cuisine en dehors des produits congelés, et qu'il allait souvent au magasin à l'ouest du village pour s'acheter des repas tout fait (la dame qui tenait l'endroit était une tante éloignée apparemment). Mais le chat avait pris les choses en main et cuisinait pour eux matin et soir. Il y avait bien quelques avantages à travailler au Complexe, il avait une formation de cuisinier après tout! Et il avait même déjà remplacé à quelques reprises dans les cuisines du resto chic, là-bas, et il avait appris leurs recettes. Nice le couvrait de compliments à chaque nouveau plat qu'il cuisinait, et ça lui faisait toujours plaisir. Et puis c'était plus plaisant et motivant de cuisiner pour deux…

À part pour les repas, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à eux, et Burgerpants n'ayant pas beaucoup d'énergie, ils se contentaient de regarder la télé ou des films. Mais encore là, c'était mieux à deux, collés sur le divan, une couverture et un bol de popcorn sur les genoux. Ou bien ils lisaient des livres empruntés à la libraibrie en buvant du thé, bien tranquillement.

C'était une bonne décision d'emménager ici, finalement, se disait Burgerpants après avoir éteint la lumière de la chambre et s'être pelotonné contre Nice pour la nuit. Tout ça, c'était tellement mieux que le téléphone et l'incertitude de l'éloignement…

O*O*O

Nice se promenait avec son petit chariot à nice creams autour du village, comme à son habitude maintenant. La neige qui tombait doucement était agréablement fraîche, et même s'il ne vendait pas beaucoup, il avait au moins pu voir ses clients habituels.

Et puis dans une heure, il reviendrait à la maison et il mangerait avec Burgy. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois seulement, ils avaient de la difficulté à se regarder en face, et qu'il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour lui donner cette nice cream avec son numéro à l'intérieur! Maintenant ils habitaient ensemble comme si c'était tout naturel. Si on avait essayé de lui faire croire, il n'y aurait jamais cru!

Sur son chemin, il croisait souvent les deux squelettes du village. Le plus petit tenait divers stands et postes de surveillance (comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour tous les tenir en même temps, c'était un véritable mystère!) tandis que le plus grand faisait l'entretien des puzzles sur la route entre les Ruines et le village.

Justement, le grand repassa devant lui. Il lui sourit et allait pour le saluer, quand il remarqua que sous son foulard écarlate, il portait un t-shirt sur lequel il était marqué "MTT #1 FAN!" Nice grinça des dents et perdit aussitôt son sourire. Depuis tout ce qui s'était passé à cause de Mettaton, il n'arrivait même pas à supporter l'idée que cette boîte de métal ait des fans. Il soupira et fit plutôt semblant d'arranger le parasol de son chariot. Même s'il n'y avait pas de soleil dans l'Underground.

Le reste de son heure de travail passa rapidement, et comme Burgy ne lui avait pas envoyé de texto pour lui annoncer qu'on lui imposait des heures supplémentaires, Nice sentit son moral remonter alors qu'il revenait chez lui.

Il croisa justement Burgerpants alors que celui-ci arrivait de la rivière. Nice passa un bras sur les épaules du chat, qui se nicha contre lui, comme pour chercher sa chaleur. Ils se posèrent les questions habituelles, comment ça va, le boulot a pas été trop mal j'espère, plusieurs ventes?

Burgy se précipita dans la maison aussitôt la porte déverrouillée - décidément il ne s'habituait pas au froid! - avant d'enlever bottes et manteau et de s'écraser dans le salon en allumant une cigarette. Nice le rejoignit bien vite et ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement de leur journée. Bientôt, le lapin en arriva au grand squelette et à son t-shirt.

-Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait des gens pour vraiment aimer ce qu'il fait…

-J'aimais bien ce qu'il faisait, moi, marmonna Burgy. Avant de le connaître vraiment.

Surpris, le lapin se tut aussitôt. Le chat continua d'une voix peu assurée:

-S-si on parle seulement de son travail d'artiste, quand il ne se contente pas seulement de se faire lancer des pétales dessus ou un truc du genre, quand il se force un peu pour créer du contenu… son personnage de robot-tueur est intéressant, et il arrive à divertir pas mal de monde. Son charisme est réel, mais il est juste… pas toujours bien utilisé?

Nice hocha la tête doucement. C'est vrai que Burgy avait pris cet emploi au Resort pour se rapprocher de Mettaton, à la base…

-Mais une fois l'illusion brisée, quand on connaît la personne et non le personnage…

Burgerpants soupira.

-Autant j'ai envie de montrer quelle horrible personne il est à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il, autant j'aimerais bien qu'il puisse… devenir son personnage et qu'il continue de divertir l'Underground comme il le fait. J'ai beau vouloir devenir acteur et tout ça… je n'arriverais pas à faire tout ce qu'il fait. Je ne pense pas que personne d'autre y arriverait. En fait… peu importe ce qu'il fait, j'ai juste envie qu'il me lâche les baskets au boulot et puis c'est tout. Mais s'il pouvait faire le bien avec tout ça… pourquoi pas?

Burgerpants écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, puis il se leva en s'étirant comme le chat qu'il était.

-Bon, il est temps de souper, je meurs de faim!

Et Nice le suivit dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas, la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui tournant dans la tête.

O*O*O

Burgerpants jetait des regards nerveux de gauche à droite, la lettre se frippant un peu entre ses pattes crispées.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Nice de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le surprenne alors qu'il allait laisser le message dans la boîte aux lettres du grand squelette du village. C'était un plan de merde qui allait sûrement foirrer de toute façon, et peut-être qu'il risquait de mal interpréter son geste… ou bien… rien n'allait se passer… ou bien…

-ÊTES-VOUS LE NOUVEAU FACTEUR, MONSIEUR LE CHAT?

Burgerpants sursauta si fort que la lettre lui échappa des mains. Il vit aussitôt une main gantée de rouge la ramasser et essuyer la neige dessus, avant de la lui tendre. C'était Papyrus le destinataire de sa lettre! Il était un peu plus grand que Nice, et il portait un habit de sport aux manches en forme de ballon de basket. Sur le t-shirt savamment découpé était écrit au marqueur "jog boy". Il était assez impressionnant quand on le voyait de près, même si son style était un peu… discutable.

-N-non… je voulais te donner cette lettre… elle est à toi, Papyrus!

Et il poussa sur les mains du grand squelette pour qu'il garde la lettre. Ses orbites s'illuminèrent de petites étoiles et son sourire s'élargit.

-UNE LETTRE? POUR MOI? MERCI BEAUCOUP MONSIEUR LE CHAT! IL Y A SI LONGTEMPS QUE JE SOUHAITAIS RECEVOIR DU COURRIER! NYEH HEH HEH!

Burgerpants eut un petit rire gêné alors que le squelette ouvrait la lettre devant lui. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, déjà son plan commençait à dérailler… il ne pensait pas rencontrer Papyrus ainsi… il voulait juste lui donner l'information…

Les orbites de Papyrus se plissèrent en essayant de déchiffrer la lettre. Burgerpants lui avait donné l'horaire de Mettaton au Resort, et le conviait à essayer de venir le voir pour le rencontrer. Il pourrait enfin voir son idole de ses propres yeux… orbites… enfin, ce qui lui servait pour voir. Mais le sourire de Papyrus retomba un peu.

-C'EST UNE OFFRE TRÈS INTÉRESSANTE, J'AIMERAIS VRAIMENT RENCONTRER METTATON! MAIS… JE N'AIME PAS VRAIMENT LES HOTLANDS. LES PUZZLES LÀ-BAS ME FONT P-... ME SEMBLENT TROP FACILES.

-Oh, si tu y vas avec le passeur de la rivière, tu peux t'épargner tous les puzzles et arriver devant le complexe! Je peux même te montrer le chemin maintenant si tu veux, j'y allais pour travailler, justement.

Papyrus s'agitait sur place, ayant visiblement l'air hésitant.

-JE DOIS… TRAVAILLER AUSSI… JE SUIS UNE SENTINELLE APRÈS TOUT…

Puis, après s'être frotté le crâne avec ses deux mains, il se secoua et reprit son air fier.

-JE VAIS DEMANDER À SANS DE ME COUVRIR PENDANT MON ABSENCE. JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL COMPRENDRA QUE RENCONTRER METTATON EST UNE MISSION IMPORTANTE POUR LA FUTURE GLOIRE DU GRAND PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!

-Quelle bonne idée, ô grand Papyrus!

Décidément, il était un peu dingue celui-là, mais Burgerpants commençait à savoir comment s'y prendre avec les narcissiques. Et puis, s'il était comme ça, ce serait parfait pour la réalisation de son plan machiavélique!

O*O*O

Nice avait vu avec surprise Burgerpants faire un détour à l'est du village avant d'aller travailler. Il s'était dit qu'il voulait peut-être faire des courses avant le boulot… avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de magasins de ce côté-là. Et le lapin fut doublement intrigué quand il le vit quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Papyrus. Ils allaient à la rivière, et ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Peut-être que Burgy n'attendait que de trouver un autre fan de Mettaton… s'il l'admirait encore comme artiste, c'était possible...

Mais non, c'était im-po-ssi-bleuh. Nice se secoua la tête pour se réveiller, ses longues oreilles s'agitant de tous les côtés. Il devait y avoir une raison pour que ces deux-là se rencontrent, quelque chose d'autre… Il rentra rapidement chez lui, se couvrit d'un long manteau, de lunettes fumées et d'un chapeau aux larges bords, et entreprit de les suivre. Il attendit le retour du passeur de la rivière et lui demanda de le déposer au même endroit qu'eux… et sans surprise, il atterrit dans les Hotlands. Burgy et Papyrus discutaient encore devant l'hôtel, mais il n'osait pas se rapprocher davantage.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Burgerpants se dirigeant vers l'entrée de service à l'arrière du complexe, tandis que Papyrus restait devant l'hôtel. Il replaçait souvent sa casquette, changeant l'angle de la palette de quelques degrés, et il s'aspergeait de parfum. Comme si…

-Ah non, Burgy, tu n'as pas osé…

Le squelette finit par entrer dans le complexe, et Nice n'eut pas le choix d'entrer lui aussi. Il remonta le col de son manteau et il espéra ne pas être reconnu…

Et il semblait bien que Burgy ait osé: devant la fontaine, Papyrus avait abordé Mettaton, qui faisait son inspection de l'hôtel. Et même sans les entendre, il semblait que les deux se vantaient et se complimentaient de façon exagérée. Nice les contourna du plus loin qu'il le put et se précipita à l'Emporium.

-Pas très subtil comme déguisement, Nice! rigola Burgy en le voyant débarquer.

Nice balança quelques G sur le comptoir, par habitude.

-Un starfait! BurgykesketufoustupeuxpasjustelesprésentercommeçasonfrèrevatetueretpourquoitufaisçapauvrePapyrusilsurvivrapasàMettatontuvasbrisertoussesrêves…

Burgerpants prépara le starfait pendant que Nice continuait de déblatérer au-dessus de son comptoir. Il lui tendit son plateau en lui souriant sereinement.

-Tiens, ton repas!

-Ne m'interromps pas Burgy! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire?!

-Je viens de présenter Mettaton à son plus grand fan?

Il s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette pendant que Nice désespérait sur place.

-Tu _étais_ son plus grand fan, et regarde comment ça a fini! Tu veux faire subir ça à Papyrus? Si jamais ça tourne mal, Sans va te faire subir l'enfer!

-Oh, je l'ai prévenu de ne jamais travailler pour lui…

-Burgyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

-Nice… tu trouves pas qu'ils ont l'air heureux comme ça?

Burgy pointa derrière lui avec sa cigarette. Nice se tourna, et il vit que Papyrus et Mettaton continuaient de parler. Mettaton avait l'air de complimenter les manches en ballons de basket du squelette, qui semblait très flatté. Le lapin soupira.

-Et ça va durer combien de temps ce "bonheur"?

-Je sais pas, mais au moins pendant ce temps-là Mettaton va me foutre un peu la paix?

-Burgyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

-Quooooooiiiiiiiiii?

-Tu connais à peine Papyrus, et Sans… je te jure, c'est l'enfer qui t'attend si ça tourne mal. Tu devrais voir ce que ce type a fait à des gamins qui harcelaient Papyrus…

-Alors c'est Mettaton qui devrait s'inquiéter, non?

-Il va savoir que ça vient de toi, il est partout en même temps, je sais pas comment il fait, mais je te jure, c'est vrai…

Le sourire de Burgerpants se figea finalement sur ses babines.

-T-tu crois?

-Tu aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de faire ça…

-Ah ben merde…

Bugerpants écrasa son mégot et le jeta sous le comptoir, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

-Bon ben, trop tard, c'est fait… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour pas me faire zigouiller sur place? demanda le chat en fixant Papyrus et Mettaton qui filaient bras dessus dessous pour visiter le reste de l'hôtel.

Le lapin se gratta un peu la tête avant de répondre.

-Je sais pas… juste… espérer que ça tourne pas au vinaigre entre les deux?

-Moi qui voulais améliorer la vie personnelle de mon boss pour qu'il lâche la mienne, j'ai pas envie de me mêler de la sienne…

-Tu-aurais-dû-m'en-parler-avant-de-faire-un-truc-aussi-idiot-Burgy!

-Ouais, ouais…

Papyrus et Mettaton avaient disparu de leur champ de vision. Nice rajusta son chapeau sur sa tête et remonta le col de son manteau.

-Je dois te laisser pour le moment, mais fais gaffe à tes arrières, Burgy! s'exclama Nice.

Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir et embrassa rapidement entre les oreilles de son chat préféré. Celui-ci rougit aussitôt.

-Pas ici, Nice…

Nice lui tira la langue, avant de filer, toujours sur ses gardes. Ah, les choses étaient finalement en train de se calmer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dû faire un coup aussi idiot? Mais il aimait tellement cet idiot malgré tout…

Il faisait tellement chaud dans les Hotlands avec ce long manteau ridicule… lui aussi devait avoir l'air tellement idiot...


	7. Chapter 7

Suite rapide! Le chapitre est pas trop long, faut dire. J'en dis pas plus, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Burgerpants servait les deux squelettes, complètement en mode "panique intérieure". Seule sa queue, complètement ébouriffée, donnait une idée de son malaise, mais heureusement elle était sous le comptoir et ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Le petit squelette se commanda une bouteille de ketchup, et le grand lui reprochait se goûts et demandait le steak en forme du visage de Mettaton.

Le chat prit son temps pour cuisiner ce steak hors de prix, histoire de calmer les battements de son âme dans sa poitrine. Le petit n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une expression différente qu'à l'habitude, mais c'était assez difficile de lire le visage d'un squelette de toute façon…

Papyrus aussi bien vêtu qu'il pouvait se l'imaginer. En tout cas, il était difficile à manquer avec son complet à paillettes dorées et sa cravate à pois. C'était d'un chic fou, se dit sarcastiquement Burgerpants. Sans était vêtu comme à son habitude, à part qu'il avait pris la peine de mettre des baskets au lieu de ses pantoufles roses. Un grand effort.

Depuis que Burgerpants avait entraîné Papyrus au Complexe et l'avait fait rencontrer Mettaton, il était revenu à quelques reprises, en compagnie de son frère qui semblait le chaperonner. Le robot semblait ravi de voir le grand squelette, et ils pouvaient passer des heures dans le hall à dramatiser, à flirter et à discuter ensemble.

Sans les regardait de sa place à l'Emporium. Il avait beau ne pas avoir d'yeux, il ne semblait pas les lâcher du regard. Mettaton avait tenté une fois de ramener Papyrus dans son bureau, mais un barrage impressionnant d'os magiques leur avait aussitôt coupé le chemin. L'orbite gauche de Sans s'était enflammée, et Burgerpants avait compris de ce que Nice avait tenté de le prévenir. Le petit squelette était _dangereux_ , l'air de rien. Burgerpants commençait à réellement craindre pour sa vie. En tout cas, Mettaton avait aussi l'air (autant qu'une boîte de métal peut avoir l'air de quelque chose) de ne pas vouloir affronter Sans, et il se contenta de voir Papyrus dans le Hall ou d'autres coins publics du Complexe.

Les deux frères s'étaient installé dans la salle avec leur commande, et Papyrus babillait joyeusement entre deux bouchées de steak. Sans se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Burgerpants servait d'autres clients, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder son attention sur ces deux-là. Il était tellement stressé…

Ils finirent leur repas, et Papyrus alla attendre dans le hall, devant la fontaine, alors que Sans restait là. Il regardait son poignet de temps en temps - il n'avait pas de montre, mais il avait l'air d'aimer ce genre de tics humains. Mettaton débarqua quelques minutes plus tard pour leur rendez-vous du jour, portant sa plus belle robe. Aussi bien qu'une robe peut aller à un rectangle de métal. Et aussitôt le manège des compliments bruyants commença entre ses deux-là.

Au moins ils s'entendaient bien… peut-être même un peu trop?

Il était temps de ramasser le bordel que les clients avaient laissé derrière eux, et de quitter l'arrière de son comptoir. Burgerpants prit son courage (et son kit de nettoyage de tables) à deux pattes et alla dans la salle à manger pour faire un brin de ménage.

-hé, gamin.

Chaque poil du corps du chat sembla se hérisser en entendant la voix de Sans à côté de lui. Autant il espérait qu'il lui parle - et savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec tout ça! - autant il était terrifié. Il tourna lentement, mécaniquement la tête vers le squelette, un sourire crispé sur son visage.

-Oui monsieur?

-c'est à cause de toi que Papyrus a rencontré Mettaton, pas vrai?

-Heu c'est à dire on peut dire ça si vous voulez-

-je t'ai vu lui donner cette lettre. et il me l'a dit.

Burgerpants sentait la sueur couler à grosses gouttes sur son front. Il avala ce qui semblait être une baleine qui bloquait sa gorge, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas. Sans continua, l'air toujours aussi calme et détendu.

-c'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter autant, gamin. t'as pas l'air du genre à vouloir du mal à personne. ni à pouvoir, d'ailleurs. dis-moi juste… dis-moi franchement: pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Les yeux de Burgerpants parcoururent le resto au complet, cherchant une bouée de sauvetage, un peu d'inspiration, un trou pour se cacher, n'importe quoi. Ne trouvant rien, il se contenta de se racler la gorge avant de balbutier:

-J-j'ai pensé qu-que M-Mettat-t-t-ton aimerait b-bien… rencontrer s-son plus g-grand fan… et vice-versa…

-juste ça?

La lumière dans les orbites du squelettes s'éteignirent, lui donnant un air infiniment plus sérieux et inquiétant, malgré son éternel sourire. Burgerpants frissonna et il finit par marmonner:

-Mettaton est un patron horrible, mais je crois qu'il se sent seul, et je me disais qu'une présence positive comme celle de Papyrus serait une bonne influence pour lui et qu'il me foutrait un peu la paix. Voilà.

Sans garda le silence, continuant de fixer Burgerpants de ses orbites vides. Celui-ci se sentait rapetisser sur place tant l'aura du petit squelette était intense et menaçante… mais soudainement la tension se relâcha.

-bien sûr que papyrus sera une bonne influence pour ce salopard. mon p'tit frère c'est le meilleur après tout.

Et il but une longue gorgée de ketchup alors que Burgerpants ne savait pas s'il pouvait se sentir rassuré ou rester sur ses gardes. Il se contenta de tordre son linge humide entre ses pattes, et son regard, à force d'errer dans toutes les directions, finit par se fixer sur Papyrus et Mettaton. Ils continuaient à flirter au beau milieu du hall, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Sans regarda dans la même direction et soupira.

-et pis, c'est la première fois que mon frère réussit à se faire un ami. je suppose que je pourrais te remercier pour avoir arrangé ça…

-C'est pas nécessaire…

-bon ben si c'est pas nécessaire, j'en vois pas la nécessité. faut pas nécessairement chercher plus loin, hein!

Et une autre longue gorgée de ketchup. Burgerpants finit par lâcher ce qu'il se retenait de demander depuis le début:

-V-vous m'en voulez vraiment pas d-d'avoir arrangé ça? M-même si ça… devait mal tourner entre votre frère et M-Mettaton?

Sans secoua la tête de gauche à droite en levant les mains dans les airs.

-ben voyons, gamin, pour qui est-ce que tu m'prends? si ça tourne mal, ça sera de leur faute, pas de la tienne. et puis ce sont des adultes, ils régleront ça entre eux.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à chaperonner ton frère adulte?" Burgerpants dut se retenir pour ne pas gueuler cette pensée qui lui brûlait les babines. Il se contenta de hocher la tête alors que Sans lui faisait un petit salut de la main, puis il acheva rapidement son ménage des tables, avant de retourner à l'abri derrière son comptoir.

"NICE TU CROIRAS JAMAIS CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER AVEC SANS!" Burgerpants tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone.

O*O*O

Il semblait que la mésaventure de Burgy avec Papyrus et Sans semblait se régler pour le mieux, se disait Nice en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon. Ou du moins, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de Sans dans l'immédiat. Le lapin était plutôt rassuré de ce retournement de situation, et de bonne humeur, il héla les clients avec encore plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

Il rentra à la fin de sa journée de travail après avoir entreposé son chariot de travail, comme d'habitude, et cette fois il ne croisa pas Burgy sur le chemin. Pourtant il ne lui avait pas écrit qu'il ferait des heures supplémentaires. Il devait avoir été un peu retenu, mais ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Rien de trop inquiétant.

Burgy rentra une demi-heure plus tard en secouant la neige de sa tuque. Nice se précipita à l'entrée pour le saluer, et il vit que celui-ci avait l'air en état de choc.

-... Nice…

-Burgy? Burgy qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le chat accrocha son manteau et retira rapidement ses bottes, avant de finalement répondre à Nice. Celui-ci craignait le pire.

-C'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive… j'y crois toujours pas… c'est peut-être qu'un rêve…

-KeskisepasseBurgytuminquièteslà!

-J'ai eu une augmentation.

Boom.

Incroyable.

Impossible.

-Pour vrai?

-Je l'ai vu le mettre dans le registre de paie. C'est que 3 G de plus par semaine, mais venant de Mettaton…

-Oui, venant de Mettaton… j'arrive pas à y croire…

-Et moi donc…

Le couple en état de choc alla au salon et s'assit, chacun très droit de son côté du fauteuil. Nice finit par se tourner vers Burgy et articuler lentement:

-Il doit vraiment être de très bonne humeur pour qu'un truc pareil se produise…

-Oui…

-Tu crois qu'il sait… que c'est toi qui a invité Papyrus?

-Je sais pas, répondit le chat. Je me suis assuré qu'il ne nous voie pas ensemble, mais peut-être que Papyrus lui en a parlé… en tout cas il ne m'a rien dit dans le bureau, tout à l'heure.

-Il t'a dit quoi au juste?

-Qu'il était temps de récompenser son employé le plus fidèle. Pour le reste je sais pas trop… Il racontait un paquet de conneries sur le plaisir que je devais éprouver à travailler pour lui, et puis j'étais sous le choc déjà, tu comprends, j'écoutais pas très attentivement…

Encore une longue pause. Décidément, l'information était difficile à digérer. Même si elle était bonne.

-Alors… c'est une bonne nouvelle!

-Oui…

Ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de Sans, et un Mettaton plus relax… oui c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle! Nice se mit soudainement à sautiller sur place, l'information ayant finalement atteint son cerveau.

-Burgyyyyyyyyyyyy! Je suis tellement content pour toi! Les choses ont enfin l'air de s'arranger!

-Oui…

Ne tenant plus en place, Nice sauta au cou de son chat préféré, qui retomba couché sur le sofa. Il semblait enfin se détendre dans ses bras, même s'il n'avait pas encore l'air au point de montrer sa joie. Mais il était content, Nice le sentait alors qu'il l'embrassait frénétiquement.

-Nice… gémit Burgerpants sous lui.

Mais le lapin continuait de l'embrasser partout, et puis le chat se laissait faire… et lorsqu'il lui flatta le dessus de la tête, l'autre se mit à ronronner très fort. Il était plus détendu qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu… il jeta à Nice un regard embué d'affection et l'entoura de ses deux bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Nice cessa de lui flatter la tête pour mieux le serrer lui aussi. Il se sentait tellement amoureux en cet instant de bonheur…

Bien sûr demain ce serait le retour du train-train quotidien, le stress des clients, des ventes, de la vie sombre dans l'Underground.

Mais pour le moment, juste pour cette soirée, ils pouvaient bien juste… profiter un peu de leur bonheur? De s'être trouvés et d'avoir pu mettre leurs différences de côté? De s'aimer, tout simplement?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Voilà qui conclut cette fific! Du fluff, toujours plus de fluff...

Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça a pris pour trouver cette petite conclusion pourtant simple! Des fois j'suis pas trop inspirée, faut dire.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai eu à écrire pour vous! J'espère que vous suivrez mes autres fifics! À plusse!


End file.
